The Linking Song
by Iceis
Summary: Bulma is a saiyan and get enchanced by a beautiful melody. She finally gets her curiosity up so high she investigates past the yard of her house which she has never been before, What will she find?
1. The song

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Damn it!

A/n: I think this story will be pretty good it's just a flat out plan ordinary romance! And that's not all it's a B/V! Lol well I hope you like it!

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

The linking song! 

Bulma sat on her balcony of her room listening to the beautiful flutelike sound. Bulma had been crying since everyone had forgotten her 11th Birthday. With tear stained cheeks she listened trying to find the source of the song like she did every time she heard it, but the woods in her back yard blocked the view.

Bulma was a Saiyan, but she was an abnormal Saiyan with a blue tail. Her beautiful blue hair and blue eyes made her very exotic, but even considering how smart she was her parents wouldn't let her go to school. Her parents thought if she went they would be the laughing stock among there city and being as in they were in the highest class city around, including where the palace was, it wasn't something they wanted to have happen. So Bulma had a private tutor come over.

Her only friend was Chichi. Bulma had met Chichi when Bulma was playing in her mom's garden. Chichi was her next door neighbor and was in the woods crying. Bulma had went to her and held her. Soon she found out her mom had died and consoled her. This small incident broadened there friendship to an extreme and made them best friends from then on. They would always play together anytime possible and have sleepovers as much as possible.

Bulma lay down and curled in a ball listening to the song. The song always would play when ever she was depressed and she never knew why. Her parents, being so busy all the time, forgot her often. After the song stopped Bulma stood up hoping for more. When about 5 minutes passed of her waiting with open ears a different song started.

"Bulma? Are you in here?" A voice said as her door opened slowly.

"Yes, Chichi I'm here." Bulma said turning around with a smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chichi yelled running up to her friend giving her a big hug. "Here I got something for you!" Chichi took out a small box from her bib overalls. It had gold wrapping and a small red bow on the top.

Bulma smiled widely and gave her friend another huge hug. "Thank you! Oh thank you Chi!" Bulma said and wiped her face dry from her tears. Bulma didn't notice the song had stopped.

"Were you crying….oh…your parents……I'm sorry don't worry about it to bad there busy people! They don't mean to so this." Chichi said pushing Bulma softly over to her bed to sit down.

"Thanks Chi, I know they are really busy, but why can't they take time out for me! I'm 11 and I already know how to live like I'm 20." Bulma said sadly.

Chichi looked at her with a sorry expression and thought about changing the topic. "Here open it! I saved up all my allowance for almost all year to get it." Chichi said laughing.

Bulma pulled the tape off slowly trying to preserve the beautiful gold tape.

"For heavens sake Bulma just rip it off your not going to need it in the future!"

"Well I'm making a scrap book and I want this in it."

"All of it though? Come on just rip it apart and take a small piece."

Bulma started to forcefully rip the paper off making Chichi roll her eyes. Under the paper was a wooden box. Bulma opened it and jumped up in surprise.

Inside was a locket. It was heart shaped with the sign of Vegeta-sei on it made out of diamonds.

"It's meant for when you get a boyfriend, but for now there's a picture of me and you in it. I just hope no one thinks were together or something…."

Both girls laughed as Chichi put it around Bulma's neck.

"Thank you again Chi! You'll never know how much this means to me!"

Bulma and Chichi spent the rest of that day and had yet another sleep over that night. After Chichi had gone to sleep Bulma walked out onto her balcony again. She stared longingly at the woods wishing one day to finally explore the wonders of that tune.

(7 years later)

"Bulma!" Bulma's mom called. "Were leaving now!"

Bulma ran down the stairs. Bulma had turned into a beautiful young woman. She was dressed up almost in clothes only royalty would wear. Her parent had there maids sow her clothes so her tail wouldn't show. She was wearing a long baby blue dress that left a train following behind her. Her hair was up in a tight bun with small strands hanging down all around her head. Till this day she still wore the locket that Chichi gave her only now hinge was rusted shut.

When she came down she saw her parents at the door of her home and maids carrying there baggage out to the car.

"Don't worry too much about your job. Dash is going to take over the company while were gone. You have fun! Why don't you go out with Chichi or something for a while?"

"Sure mom….but why can't I run the business? I'm highly qualified for the job." Bulma said giving an almost puppy dog expression.

"It's to stressful on someone like you! Yes your smart, but leave the hard stuff the grown ups ok?"

"MOM I'm 18 years old and 10 times better then Dash!" Bulma yelled, but before she could say anything else her mom shut the door to leave.

Bulma fell to sit on the bottom steps and put her face in her hands. Soon a hand was on her shoulder. Bulma tried to shrug it off but it didn't work. Bulma looked up to see Dash.

"Down worry about it Bulma it will be easy on you. When you're older you will be heiress of this company. Then you can worry about everything." Dash said with a smile.

"Don't touch me Dash! You know as well as I do that you're not to be trusted! I don't even feel safe in this house with you!" Bulma ripped his hand off her shoulder and ran up to her room slamming the door. Even though Bulma was relieved that her parents would be gone for 5 years, Bulma knew it wasn't a good idea to leave the company to Dash.

Bulma walked out onto her balcony from her bed when she heard the music she was so familiar with playing again. It had been 6 years since she had last heard it. Bulma had had a lot of hard times and desperately hoped it would play, but never did play and Bulma's memories of it even started to fade.

_"That's it!"_ Bulma thought. _"I'm going to find out what that is! I must know!"_ Bulma ran to turn to her door, when her private phone rang.

Bulma went over and picked it up quickly knowing it was Chichi. Bulma picked up the phone. "Hello Chi!"

"Hey Bulma I was just calling to see what was up. Are you're parents gone?" Chichi asked.

"Yup thankfully! But I don't like being left alone with this Dash guy here!"

"Ohhhhhh jeez…I don't trust him. Well how about I come over later. You want to have a sleepover?"

"No thanks Chi….I'll live I'm not in the best of moods right now….." Bulma said calmly.

"Ok sure! I'll talk to you later then alright?"

"Sure, bye Chi" Bulma said quickly then hanging up. Bulma felt bad for doing that. She never liked missing a sleep over, but wanted some time alone.

Bulma ran down the stairs when a certain song reminded her of what she was going to do. She ran out of the back door as fast as high heel shoes can take someone and looked out into the woods hoping the song would continue to play so she could figure out which direction to go.

When she figured out the way to go and slowly started through the woods holding up her dress to keep from snagging on the branches around her. _"Damn why am I so stupid to wear a dress out here."_ Bulma walked for about 2 minutes when she started to see a clearing. The song had stopped playing a little bit ago, but Bulma knew which way to go now.

As she came out of the clearing she saw a huge fence. It had gaps in between each bar so she was able to see inside. _"It's the royal palace!"_ Bulma thought looking at it through the fence. Just as she thought that the song started up again. She followed the song with her eyes to a tree right beside a huge lake in the backyard of the palace. _"I can't believe were neighbors of the palace! Why have I not seen this before?"_

As she strained her sight she could almost she clearly a young man about her age with hair that stood like a flame. He had what appeared to be a wooden flute that he was playing softly.

Bulma wanted so bad to go up to him. Bulma leaned up against the aluminum feeling bars. The bars, Bulma knew, were made so ki blast couldn't knock them down even thought they were very flimsy feeling, but they weren't flimsy. Not even being able to fly could you get over them. She hadn't found out how that was, but she intended on finding out one day. As she leaned up against them the bar right in front of her leaned open just big enough she could get through. She pushed her way through then hesitantly walked closer the boy.

She wasn't sure if she should she was very scared of getting caught and punished. The song was so alluring though. It practically said 'come to me'. Bulma got closer and started to make out more features of him. He was very cute Bulma had to admit. She wandered who he could be and why he was playing that.

As she got closer he suddenly stopped playing and looked up quickly. He jumped from his spot on the tree and nearly wobbled to stand up right. "Who are you?" He asked venomously, his face a little red from ether embarrassment or anger.

"My name is Bulma Briefs. I'm heiress of the Capsule Corp. compound. I didn't mean to disturb you…."

"What are you doing here?" He cut in.

"I heard you playing and wanted to know who you were." Bulma said standing her ground bravely. "And who are you?"

His mouth almost dropped. "You do not know who I am!" He said angrily. "I am the Prince of Vegeta-sei! Heir of the throne! How can you not know who I am?"

"Well I've never been outside my house before except for my friend's house. My parents don't tell me much about life around me. I just know what they want me to know. That's why I was surprised t see you here and wanted to know who you were! I've heard that song many times in my life….I wanted to hear you play it! I wanted to know what it was." Bulma explained.

Vegeta looked down at the wooden instrument he held in his hand then up at her. "There are penalties for trespassing on royal ground!" Vegeta said to her. _"But I canit believe your finally here." _He said in his head. "I'll let you go this once, but be sure you Never come back or the result will surly differ." Vegetas expression twitched as if he regretted what he said, but he didn't take it back. He watched as she started to turn to walk away. "Where is your tail are you not Saiyan? That would explain your hair and eyes!"

Bulma turned around immediately. "Actually I happen to have a tail…my parents don't like it so they make my clothes this way so people cant see it. That's why I was never allowed to leave my home." Bulma let her tail out from the band of her waist. The sun shined on the silky, aqua appendage.

Vegeta eyes widened slightly. He walked slowly up to where Bulma was standing and grabbed it instantly causing Bulma to freeze. "Is this real? It can't be……." Vegeta said barely petting the fur to see if there was a reaction.

Bulma let out a small purr and instantly Vegeta stopped and let go.

"Why can't I sense you ki? Can you hide it somehow?" Vegeta asked taking a few steps back.

Bulma was angered by what he did but tried not to show it. "Yes I can hide my ki! I don't have much to begin with, but my parents made it so I wouldn't be detected by anyone to make me leave the house or something like that……" Bulma held up her wrist to show off a silver bracelet that held her ki.

"How old are you and where is your father?"

"Well I'm 18 and my father and mother are going to be gone for 5 years! Why?"

"That technology!" Vegeta said fascinated.

"But I can make duplicate and fix anything! I'm a lot smarter them my parents! They don't realize how much I can't sneak under their noses." Bulma said proudly crossing her arms over her chest. "But why does it matter to you?"

"Don't question me! I suggest you leave now. I'm going to speak with my father about this. I think you could work here in the palace in the technology wing." Vegeta said starting to walk back to the palace placing his instrument in a small bag attached to his armor. _"She could be the key to help defeat Freeza once and for all, but I alone will be the one to finally kill him someday."_ Vegeta smirked.

Bulma gaped at the princes back. _"The technology wing?__ My parents would freak…but then again I'm old enough to leave the house! They can't hold me anymore. Dash can keep the damn company! I'm working for the palace now!"_ Bulma turned around to go back the direction she came, but not before feeling the prince's eyes on her back she turned her head slightly to look behind her noticing the prince one again on the tree a happy song once again playing from his instrument.

Bulma stopped for a second letting the song fill her ears. The beauty of the garden surrounding her just added to the amazement. It was much bigger then her mothers garden. She wandered where the guards were, but decided best to just keep moving. Bulma pushed back through the bars of the fence and headed home.

Once Vegeta knew Bulma was out of the palace grounds and close to her house Vegeta stopped. _"So it is her…….We've been looking for her a long time! She is supposed to be the legend that I never thought existed. The last of her type. She's the one I must have for me! Beautiful, smart and logical! It is her I know it!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Iceis


	2. The legend

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: Hey everyone I'm back again lol I really like this story, but I guess you have to decide that for yourself! Well I hope you again enjoy this story. Vegeta might be a little out of character but I'm doing everything I can to stop that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The linking song

Bulma walked back to the compound through the woods. _"Maybe I will have Chichi over for the night!"_ Bulma thought with a smile. _"I can't wait for her to find this out……but how am I going to know if I'm able to go to the palace."_ Bulma got to the back yard of the capsule compound to see an angry Dash standing on her balcony.

"And what may I ask are you doing in MY room!" Bulma yelled up at him.

"Looking for you! Where have you been! Why are you out in the woods in a dress like that? You're not allowed outside the compound you know that! Not even Chichi's! At least not until your parents get back." Dash yelled constantly at her.

Bulma glared at him angrily. "You have no control over me I'm 18 and I'm allowed to leave this place as soon as I like! Which I plan on doing right about……NOW!" Bulma's hands sat angrily on her hips. "After I get my stuff…" She murmured under her breath. "I'm moving in with Chichi!" Bulma thought she was going to lose her voice she was screaming so loud.

"No you're not! You are the heiress here doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Bulma grinned. "Well….actually……NO! Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bulma yelled running into the house to grab her stuff. Then it hit her. She needed to stay there incase Vegeta were to have her come to the palace…"SHIT!" Bulma growled. She still ran up to her room passing Dash while he was on his way down.

As she passed him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forcefully to him. "Bulma you can't be like this! Especially since it's only been one day sense your parents left…What have you been up to?" He asked his grip getting tighter.

"First of all you're going to let me GO! I take orders from no one of the likes of you! Secondly it's none of your damn business!" Bulma yelled into his ears knowing how sensitive they were.

He let go of her to cover his ear then yelled up the stairs at her as she ran. "You know I'm only being couscous of my fiancé!"

Bulma stopped and turned to him. "What do…you MEAN?"

"Yes that's right me and your parents signed an agreement your mine and I can do what ever like with you and your body! And I say you and Chichi are to never see each other again as your first punishment!" Dashes dark eyes got darker then he walked away.

_"SHIT SHIT SHIT! He's right an agreement between my parents makes it final…..I need Chi!"_ Bulma ran to her room and called Chichi on the phone.

Bulma got on the phone and Chichi answered. "Chichi you need to come over now! For a sleep over! But you're going to have to sneak in through the window in the back yard. I'll be waiting for you."

Chichi knew something was up. "I'll be right there!" Chichi said hanging up the phone.

After about 5 minutes of waiting on her balcony Bulma heard Chichi climbing in the darkness. It was now 10:00 at night and very dark at this time. As soon as Chichi threw her bag over and climbed up Bulma started to cry and ran to her friend.

"Chichi I'm engaged against my will and I'm supposed to be a first class scientist and have a job at the palace and live a happy life and finally get what I dissevered but my parents signed the papers and now I'm stuck forever…….." Bulma said quickly then started to bawl.

"Wait what? Papers? palace? ENGAGED?" Chichi said before Bulma covered her mouth.

"Keep quiet Chi I'm never supposed to see you again…" Bulma said trying hard not to sob. "Ok I'll explain this…..ok you remember the song I used to hear from the woods?" At Chichi's nod Bulma went on. "Well I heard it again and finally after all these years I decided to go see what it was…and you know what it was? It was the prince Vegeta!" Bulma said happier thinking about it.

Chichi's mouth dropped. "The ruthless cold hearted prince….plays a flute! HAHAHA" Chichi laughed.

"Wait Chi that's not all. Well I went in and up to him cause I didn't know who he was an he talked to me…well not nicely but…..anyways….he I think is going to give me a job at the palace since I told him who I was and the stuff I was capable of." Bulma found her normal vocabulary to be completely out of context while she was talking breathlessly.

Chichi gasped but didn't say anything.

"Well that's all that really happened and when I came back here I found out that Dash was engaged to me by my parents will. So now I have to do whatever he says……"

"Bulma?…There's something I think I need to tell you now…I wasn't supposed to tell you this at all but…You want to know the REAL reason you parents keep you hidden away?"

"I thought it was embarrassment…"

"More like jealousy…You ARE the legendary Blue Saiyan! Saiyan's the colors you have are born once every generation on the princes birthday. Well Guards are always on watch for someone like you and search for them all the time. When they find them they are considered royalty and wed to the prince as soon as he is old enough. Did the prince see you're tail?"

"Yes……he was more shocked then I've ever seen someone in my life."

"Bulma you haven't seen _much_ in you're life……Anyways Blue Saiyan's are never easy to find in fact you're the first one anyone around here's probably ever seen. This legend is not a world wide legend. I heard that Blue Saiyan's were always killed when born since they were considered a deformation. I think that's why your parents hide you."

"How could my parents do this? Well this also means I won't have to marry Dash?" Bulma put on a sad smile.

"Yup I'm sure Vegeta knows all this and is waiting for you now…..I'm going to miss you Bulma, when you're gone. I hope he comes soon to get you out of this place I know you hate it here."

"Marry the prince huh? You know what chi? You love to cook! I could say you will cook for me! Then you could live at the palace with me!"

"Wow if that would really happen! Lets get some sleep…I have a feeling tomorrows going to be a BIG day!" Chichi smiled.

Bulma and Chichi got into Bulma's king sized bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"BULMA!" A voice yelled into the room.

Bulma was pulled from her sleep onto the floor and held there. Bulma couldn't adjust yet to her surroundings, but as the vision cleared she saw Dash holding her on the ground by her wrists.

Chichi had gotten up from the bed and was trying to pry him off, but it one swift movement flung her against the wall.

"Bulma! You disobeyed me! I SAID! Never to see Chichi again! Now I'm going to show you discipline that you never got from your parents.

"What is going ON HERE?" A deep voice boomed around the room.

Chichi stood up and instantly went to her knee in respect, as did Dash.

Bulma, still traumatized by what had just occurred, had not moved. She was scared of Dash. She looked over and saw the prince with a much older looking person that was identical to him except with goatee floating next to him on her balcony.

"Sir…My fiancée disobeyed me…I was showing her not to mess with something she shouldn't." Dash said trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"You know by the rules you're not legally supposed to do anything of the sort until officially married and even then abuse to woman is absurd!" The kings voice grew louder and louder. "Leave this room NOW!"

Dash got up quickly and left the room, but not with out throwing one last glance at Bulma before he left.

"Now you may get up Bulma." The king said watching her.

Bulma slowly raised and as she put her weight on her wrists a sharp pain shot through them and Bulma fell again. She lifted her wrist so she could see it and almost freaked. They were swollen and blue. _"I wander if there broken…"_

Vegeta walked over to her and helped her off the floor knowing the king would have ordered him to do it anyways.

"Bulma my son has told me of your situation and I would like you to come to the palace to work as a scientist as qualified." The king said walking towards her. He looked down at her tail and didn't even look surprised. When he looked up into her eyes he seemed stunned to silence with a glimpse of sadness.

"Wait!" Bulma choked out. "Can Chichi come with me please? She can cook for me and would be good company there. She's my best friend." Bulma pleaded holding her left wrist since it hurt worse then the other.

King Vegeta nodded. "So be it! You have no need to pack we can supply you anything you may need. Are both of you 18?"

"Yes sir…" Bulma and Chichi said at the same time.

"Good then you don't need parental consent. Bulma you are from now on relieved of any marriage from Dash." The king said. Vegeta watched from the distance behind Bulma.

"You know Dash?" Bulma asked.

"Yes he has been in trial for treason more then once, but he's very sneaky and got away with both cases! We will get him though just wait!" The king said more to himself then everyone else.

_"Serves my parents right for trusting him over me!"_ Bulma thought with a sly grin.

"Well if you are done chattering then we can leave!" Vegeta said walking to the balcony getting ready to fly off.

The king walked over and started to fly off and Vegeta started to follow.

Chichi Looked over at Bulma "I guess now would be a good time to tell you I can fly…"

Bulma stood on the balcony and watched them. She turned to Chichi. "Oh…"

"I didn't want you to feel left out. Not many people can do it at all. Especially not women, I just…you know how strict my dad is."

Vegeta stopped flying when he noticed Bulma not with them. Chichi had flown back to her house to get some personal items to take and the King kept flying.

Vegeta went back over to the balcony and stared at her. "What are you doing? Come on…"

"I don't know how to fly……" Bulma said hanging her head low. "My parents wouldn't teach me…"

Vegeta stared at her in awe. "You are one deprived child!"

"I'm not a child! I'm the same age as you!"

"What time were you born?"

"3 half passed the full moon."

Vegeta Frowned deeply and walked over to her pissed that he didn't win the little war. "Come here I'll fly you over." Vegeta mumbled.

"What?"

"I said! Ill fly you over" He mumbled again.

"I can't hear you" Bulma said laughing a little. She actually knew what he was saying but wanted to piss him off some more. "_This is fun! And I barely know him! It makes his personality shine brightly and he's so cute when he's mad."_

Before Bulma could think any more she was lifted off the ground and into the air by a pissed off Vegeta. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. She had never been so scared in her life.

"What if you drop me?" Bulma said completely worried. _"I guess I'm scared of heights"_

"I won't drop you!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's shoulders coming really close to his neck and closed her eyes. Bulma's warm breath made Vegeta shudder involuntarily. He couldn't think with her breath on his neck, way to close.  
As they flew off to the palace Dash watched them leave. He had been listening to the whole conversation. "Don't think you've gotten out of you're fate that easily!" He thought watching the blue trail they left behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iceis


	3. Flying lesson 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz if I did I wouldn't be doing this right now!

A/n: Going through major editing in all the chapters of this story. Hope to get to adding new chapters soon.

* * *

As Bulma and Vegeta passed through the gates of the palace Bulma tried to look down one more time, but ended up freaking out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _"Pathetic a Saiyan who can fly and doesn't train for power!__ Ill have to change that! This is going to be very…..different. If she's going to be the queen of Vegeta-sei and she's going to be a good one. We will be the generation that the people will never forget!" _Vegeta thought secretly to himself.

As they landed Bulma felt nauseous as soon as Vegeta let go of her and fell over, but luckily Chichi had landed just in time to stop her fall.

Vegeta turned around and looked at them and then walked into the palace as in silently telling them to follow him.

Bulma felt better almost immediately and started to walk with Chichi at her side.

Both Chichi and Bulma gawked at the hugeness of the palace. Both of there own houses were big, but nothing compared to this. There eyes only got wider as they stepped inside. The walls were covered with pictures of Saiyan's in battle.

"Bulma, you need to follow me to your room. Your friend will be in the room next to yours. Let's go!" Vegeta said motioning for them to follow him down the hallway.

After a few hallways they got to a place Bulma considered the grand room. It was pretty much made out of gold with blood red carpet. There were to different stair ways that wound around a fire place in the middle of the room. They traveled up the stairs and finally got to there rooms.

"I'll have a servant come and take your measurements for your clothes. You can go ahead in and look around or do whatever it is you want to do. I'll come get you later to show you the technology wing. You guys have connecting doors so do what ever you want, but this room is Bulma's" Vegeta said before shutting the door behind him_. "Also to show you a few tricks"_ he thought then walked away.

Bulma walked in with Chichi following behind her. Chichi walked over to the door that connected there rooms and walked in.

"Wow Bulma we really have it made now! You can really change the world like you always wanted to! Also you can figure out who you really are! All your dreams can come true now and no one can stop you! No one to keep you confined to your old house! And no one can do a damn thing about it!" Chichi laughed and yelled happily seeing the size of there rooms.

Bulma smiled faintly, she was noticing the decorated room more. The bath rooms were huge and they both had a canopy beds with silk sheets and pillows.

"Chichi I'm going to take some time to think this was a lot to happen in less then 24 hours……what are my parents going to say." Bulma said falling backwards onto the very soft bed purposely to lie down.

"Don't worry about your parents everything is going to be different now you'll see!" Chichi said shutting the door that separates them silently leaving Bulma in her room to relax.

"Different? Hell yeah..." Bulma started to think about the company without her and how there parents needed an heir to the capsule corp. _"they should be honored there daughter is working at the palace from now on!"_ As she said this and was about to fall asleep there was knock on the door. "Come in!"

As she said this a servant walked in and asked for Bulma's measurements. The servant was very organized and dressed nicely. Bulma hoped all the servants were treated with respect. Right after the servant left there was another knock at the door just as she was about to sleep again.

"Bulma, get dressed I'm going to show you where you are to work for now on." Vegeta's voice sounded from behind the door.

"But I don't have anything to get dressed in yet…" Bulma said back.

"Yes you do go look in the dresser or the closet." Vegeta said getting irritated. "And hurry up!"

Bulma jumped from the bed and walked as slow as possible on purpose to piss the prince off. _"Pissing him off comes so natural."_ She looked through all the clothes. And just as Bulma was about to ask the question was answered.

"Right after they take the measurements they just scan it into your line of outfits and they size to you perfectly." Vegeta said pacing before the door.

Bulma raised a eyebrow and shrugged.

"Have I ever told patience is not one of my virtues?"

"OK HOLD ON!" Bulma said hearing him pacing in the silent room. Bulma found pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. "Man I thought the palace would only have more elegant things."

"Bulma! I'm not as patient as you have come to think I am! If you don't come out here in 1 minute I'm coming in!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

Bulma rushed over to the door after throwing on her clothes. She opened the door just as Vegeta was going to turn the handle.

"Well let's go then…" Vegeta said turning on his heals and leaving down the hall assuming Bulma was following him.

The walked silently the whole way there. The guards watched intently as she followed the prince at a distance that no one would ever dare do. They were all surprised that the prince didn't do anything about it ether. Only the king could walk in front of the prince and the princes 'girl friend' would be able to walk beside him. Slaves and guards walked behind him but further away from where Bulma was standing.

Soon they got to the science wing and they entered it after Vegeta typed in a code. The huge metal doors opened and inside many busy men were walking around in a panic. They all stopped when they seen the prince and bowed. The prince motioned for them to stand and resume what they were doing and they did.

"Lieutenant Bardok, I'd like you to meet your new employee she will start work here tomorrow! She will train under you if the score of her test is higher then 200." Vegeta said.

"But sire, no one has ever gotten higher then a 150…" Bardok backfired.

"Well…we will see what happens wont we." Vegeta said and with that turned and walked out the door.

After Vegeta left with Bulma they started to keep walking in the opposite direction from there rooms.

"Vegeta? Where are you taking me?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her improper title. "You'll find out."

"Why are there only men in there?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you dodge so many questions?"

Vegeta sighed. "Woman aren't known for there strength or intelligence around here. They usually don't want to work in here. If they do they like to demand everything get changed to there liking."

"Then why are you letting me work here?"

"You look desperate." Vegeta said then smirked.

Bulma gave him a 'Shut the hell up' look, but didn't say anything.

As they were walking Vegeta's eyes wandered over to Bulma. He looked at her facial features then looked at her locket. "Who's in the locket?"

"Chichi, she gave it to me on my 11th birthday and I hold it as my dearest possession.

"Why? That makes no sense. You were 11. Why would you care about it now? I never got anything for my birthdays." Vegeta said extremely curious.

"I had a lot of hard years in the past. I never had birthday presents or parties or got acknowledged at all for my birthday." Bulma's voice lowered and her face got red. "The day of my 11th birthday…" She grasped on for anything to say that wouldn't sound as bad, but ended up putting it bluntly. "I had planned to kill myself. Then I heard your song…and immediately changed my mind then Chichi came in and gave me this……I wanted to know why did you stopped playing that song for so long? I hadn't heard it for almost 6 years." Bulma asked feeling stupid that she was talking to his back.

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta simply answered. He was deep in thought.

Bulma stayed quiet sensing she got into a touchy subject. Soon they were at a door. It was clear so she could see out of it. It looked to be a door that leads outside. Bulma could see trees and grass.

Vegeta opened the door and allowed Bulma to enter before closing it. "Follow me."

"Like I wasn't already doing that" Bulma mumbled.

They walked for about another 2 minutes. Bulma was looking at her surrounding and was so into it that when Vegeta stopped she ran into his back. Bulma, embarrassed, turned around and rubbed her forearm.

"Ok I'm going to teach you how to fly." Vegeta said looking at Bulma who had her head down and it immediately popped up.

"WHAT! I can't do that! I flew with you and couldn't even look at the ground." Bulma said wide eyed.

"Just look down here!" Vegeta said his voice starting to get louder.

Bulma walked over to where Vegeta pointed and looked down. It was a cliff and a very steep one at that. Bulma started to freak out. She closed her eyes too scared to even try to move.

"Now first…were going to rid you of this fear of heights." Vegeta said then pushed her off the cliff.

* * *

Chichi was in her room sleeping on the bed. She woke up hungry so decided to make her something to eat. She got up and found that there was nowhere to cook around ether of their rooms. She walked over to her door that leads to the hallway. _"Maybe a guard will know where to get food."_

She opened her door and walked out to see a guard a blocking a door a few doors down. He had Spiky black hair that went in all directions. He was wearing a royal guard's armor that said he was an elite soldier.

_"Hum…he hansom!"_ Chichi thought walking over to him slowly hoping he was a nice guard. "Um…excuse me…Could you tell me where I could go to make something to eat?" Chichi asked timidly.

"Oh…are you a new slave?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Why would you be put into a place like this? You look to innocent to have committed a crime or anything."

"WHAT! I'm no slave! I just want to cook for me and my friend Bulma!" Chichi yelled angrily not remembering who she was talking to.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm kinda new around here so I don't know much I thought you had slaves bring you food and you didn't have to make it your self…but ill take you to the kitchen…all this talk about food is making me hungry.

Chichi's face faltered and she sighed. "I'm not a slave I just love to cook"

Goku nodded and motioned to follow him. "Hmm…a female who loves to cook…I haven't seen one of those before." Goku's face turned to a big grin.

They started walking down to the kitchen. Chichi watched Goku lick his lips as they started to smell the food that was being prepared in the kitchen.

"What ranking guard are you?" Chichi finally asked.

"I'm first to the prince."

"Wow…how'd you manage that?"

"I don't know exactly I was a third class then me and the prince sparred one time and he made me his top elite guard." Goku said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hum…" Chichi said turning her head to the side a little.

* * *

Bulma fell rapidly. She couldn't scream because of the frightening feelings she was having. She just closed her eyes and hoped. She peaked open an eye and saw the ground coming fast. There was nothing to lessen her fall. Bulma closed her eyes again and awaited the impact of the ground, but it never came.

She opened her eyes and looked down in surprise. _"I'm flying!"_ Bulma thought until she noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed Vegeta. Vegeta shot up into the air, Bulma with him. Bulma was so preoccupied with what had occurred that she wasn't even scared anymore. Soon they were back on the cliff again.

Vegeta released Bulma and took a few steps back.

"What was that for?" Bulma shrieked.

"You're not scared of heights anymore are you? Go look over the edge again and tell me what happens." Vegeta said pushing her a little to the edge.

Bulma tried to avoid his hand scared he would do it again, but obeyed him. She carefully walked over to the edge expecting to freeze in fear. She looked down and the only thing on her mind was how beautiful it was. "I'm…not…scared anymore…but how…Why would… just from that stop me from…?" Bulma stuttered trying to find the words.

Vegeta smirked. "Trust me I know." Vegeta smiled when he remembered his father pushing him off the edge when he was only 2. He wasn't scared of heights, but his father didn't feel like taking the time to learn how to use ki. The only big difference was his father didn't catch him. After a few broken ribs and a fractured skull Vegeta learned quickly when his father pushed him off again a few days later just after his recovery.

Bulma turned and walked over to him.

Vegeta just stared intensely at her gaze.

Bulma slowly lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you helping me?"

Vegeta chuckled low in his throat. "I find it my duty to make you prepared for the future." Vegeta added in his mind.

* * *

Iceis


	4. Flying lesson 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz If I did wouldn't be here right now.

A/n: Hey everyone here's my next chapter thanks for the reviews!

OH! I found a really pretty theme song to listen to while you read this! Its called Now and forever - Richard Marx . it's a must download if your going to read this fic lol.

The Linking Song

"Ok Vegeta….now what?" Bulma said not exactly wanting to know the answer.

"Well now I'm going to teach you to use energy blasts." Vegeta said sitting down Indian stile on the ground.

Bulma followed suit and watched as he made one appear in his hand then made it disappear. (sound familiar…lol Gohan and Videl? Lol anyways I'm not trying to copy them but it came out that way…) Bulma held out her hand to try to copy what he did.

"Concentrate on it and push the energy you have from inside you to your hand." Vegeta told her seeing how her eyebrows started to furrow. "Relax!"

Bulma forced herself to relax. Then she tried again.

Vegeta put his hand under hers and held it there making Bulma a bit uneasy.

Bulma felt her hand start to warm up slowly and a small ki ball appeared above her hand.

"I'm going to remove my hand I want you to keep the ki ball there." Vegeta said.

Bulma closed her eyes and concentrated on the ball. After about a 10 seconds she opened her eyes and still seen it there. Then she realized that his hand was removed. Bulma's expression quickly turned into a huge smile.

This made Vegeta smirk.

Bulma looked up and into his eyes for what seemed like forever. Then they both looked away quickly. She looked back down to her hand kinda embarrassed that they sat staring at each other. Bulma let the ki slowly disappear back into her hand. She looked back into his eyes.

Vegeta suddenly stood up and brought his hand down to help her up. Vegeta turned his back to her and started walking away after she was standing.

Bulma looked down and started to walk after him thinking she did something wrong.

Chichi followed Goku as many servants carried different kinds of ingredients back to her room.

Goku slowed down so that he was next to Chichi. "Hey you look sad. What's wrong?" Goku said with a almost completely serious expression.

"Nothing…..I'm just thinking…."

"About what? It's always better to say it instead of holding it inside…..well I taught that to myself. After having Vegeta for a best friend it's kinda hard since he's not one to sit down and talk to."

"Prince Vegeta is your best friend?"

"Yeah you don't get many when you live here. Especially since at our private school I'm always with Vegeta so I never get to meet people."

"oh…makes sense…"

"So what's wrong?"

A tear rolled down Chichi's face. "I'm just thinking about my mom…." Chichi abruptly stopped moving and talking after she said that. She let out a quiet sob that she was trying to hold back.

Goku immediately stopped and turned to her. His expression worried.

"She died a while ago…but……..she taught me how to cook…..she used to work at the palace to cook for the king and so on.…." Chichi said more tears rolling down her cheeks. "This all just reminded me of her….she used to tell me story's about the palace and how wonderful it was…..she loved it here….." Chichi put her hands to her face so he couldn't see her.

Goku looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was looking. He wasn't supposed to talk show emotions to anyone while on duty. He put his hand on her shoulder and took a step closer to her after he saw that the servants where to far away to see him and there were no guards to speak of in the hall.

Chichi suddenly couldn't feel her legs and collapsed.

Goku grabbed onto her almost protectively. He looked down at her shaking form.

"I never got to tell her I loved her. She just…died….no reason…..she just wasn't there anymore…I never even got to see her…. I don't even know how she died?" Chichi cried trying to control her voice from cracking.

Goku stood there with her until her sobs turned to a quiet weeping. She finally started to stop shaking and Goku keep staring it her. "I went through the same thing….my mom died before I got to say goodbye. My dad wouldn't talk to anyone for almost a year….me and my brother Raditz had to stay alive on our own. I was five and my brother wouldn't even help me. I had to teach myself to do everything…." Goku said hoping she heard him.

Chichi started to calm down and listened to his heart for a little while as it soothed her. She started to get back to her normal self and stood up on her own and got out of Goku's grasp. "Thank you…." She said looking down her face tear stained.

"Don't think anything about it. Just try to relax you'll feel better…..just think you got to see everything she used to talk about yourself and I'm sure she's smiling down on you now!" Goku said as they started to walk again.

"Hey why don't you join me for dinner? To thank you for this!" Chichi asked as they reached her door.

"FOOD! Sure!" Goku said suddenly hearing his stomach rumble.

Chichi laughed suddenly taking his hand and pulling the grinning Goku inside.

Vegeta walked over to an area that wasn't bombarded with trees. Then he turned and looked at Bulma. "Ok…shoot me with a ki blast." Vegeta stated flatly.

"WHAT?" Bulma said her eyes getting big.

"You heard me." Vegeta said leaning up against a tree. "Shoot me."

Bulma made a small ki ball and slowly made it bigger. surly he'll hit it away…. Bulma made it so it was as big as her head and shot it at him.

Vegeta stood there and watched it as it came in contact with his stomach. The blast disappeared after hitting him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and started to walk toward her.

As he did so the tree that he was leaning against fell over then blew up.

Vegeta turned around so she wouldn't be able to see the look of surprise on his face. He brought his hand down to where the ki blast hit him and looked at his hand. It was covered with blood. He looked down and watched as the wound healed up after a few seconds. "What the?" Vegeta accidentally said out loud.

"What the what? What happened?" Bulma asked walking over to him.

When Vegeta turned around she seen a hole as big as her ki blast she had shot in his armor.

"I did…..that?" Bulma pointed at the hole.

"ok lets try this again." Vegeta said walking away from Bulma.

"Try what?" Bulma looked at him then followed him to the familiar place of the cliff. "Oh…" She wasn't worried about the height as much as she was Vegeta pushing her……it hurt. Just as Bulma noticed Vegeta coming toward her she jumped off the cliff knowing Vegeta was just going to push her anyways.

Vegeta looked at her surprised as she free falled down to the ground below.

Bulma took a moment to look at her surroundings incase she didn't make it. "_Well now I know what it would look like as I flew…..it would be beautiful…..I want to fly_!" Bulma then looked down and seen the ground nearing her. She concentrated on her ki and tried to push it below her. She closed her eyes to help her concentrate more since seeing the ground about to hit her didn't go to well with helping her.

Vegeta noticed how she was coming seeming close to the ground and started to fly after her knowing that he wouldn't make it to her even if he was at full speed.

Bulma tried even harder to gather more ki underneath her when she could almost feel the dust from the ground near her skin…..when suddenly…….

Goku sat down happily at the table Chichi pointed him to.

Chichi look around astounded by all the ingredients sitting around on the counter and all the spices and snacks in the cupboards. She gathered some lettuce and started to chop it up to make salad. "So Goku…..How old are you?"

"Well I'm 17!"Goku answered drooling at the food he saw around him.

"Cool I'm 18. So is Bulma…sorry Goku I'm not one who's good at making conversation…..just ask Bulma!"

"You're doing fine! You're cute when you get all flustered like that when you're confused on what to say!" Goku admitted unknowingly embarrassing Chichi.

Chichi put her hands to her face to try to hide her red cheeks. "Well…….." Chichi started to giggle.

"You're giggling really cute to!"

"_Oh wow….he's such a sweet guy for being a royal guard….and Prince Vegeta's BEST friend….I wander if he's seeing someone?"_ Chichi finished tossing the salad quickly and gave the huge bowl to Goku knowing how Saiyan's eating habits are. Then she started on the steak not knowing what to say to Goku in her embarrassed state.

Goku tilted his head to the side for a second in wander of what Chichi was thinking about. Then started to eat…..I mean inhale the food…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma opened one eye and immediately closed it again. She seen the dirt on the ground right up against her nose and though she was just about to hit the ground. She waited for the pain but instead heard some one walk up near her. She opened her eyes again and looked up a little from the position she was in to see a pair of white boots. Then she looked around her to figure out what happened.

"Congratulations! You finished your task for today!" Vegeta said in an almost humorous way.

Bulma looked below her and seen at least a 1 inch gap between her and the ground. Noticing she was flying she smiled hugely. She push more of her ki beneath her to make her get further into the air. She strained her power to make her fly up into the upright position and hovered in front of Vegeta to see his smirking face. "wow……"

"Ok let's go! Let today at five you and Chichi are to join classes here in the palace. It teaches you politics and social…things…" Vegeta seemed to be getting caught on words. "for future queens and students looking for a future in the palace.." Vegeta explained gabbing her hand and flying into the air to bring her back up to the cliff.

Bulma used the ki she never knew she had until now to steady herself as she got pulled.

"For now just get some rest and I will send my personal guard to come get you at the time needed. Then I will see you afterwards for dinner." Vegeta finished walking off after pointing Bulma the way to her room.

"_hm__…..he walked off without even a good bye….."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY I finally finished something I needed to for a LONG time! I think this chapter was kinda short but the next one should be long! The next one I think is going to be a lot of fun to! Hope you liked this one!

I would like to especially thank dragongirl96, Moonsaiyanprincess, and ravenbeauty29! They reviewed pretty much every chapter to EVERY story I've written lol. THANKS A LOT!

Iceis


	5. More Blue Saiyans?

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz……….damn it!

A/N: Yay another chapter! Well again like I'm saying in all my other stories this is part of my band camp collection. Its going to be a VERY short chapter but I hope its still good! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THERE THE GREATEST! you have no idea how much almost ALL the reviews mean to me!

I'm sorry for the changes between me using Goku's name and Kakkorot's name I'm going to try and start using Kakkorot since this takes place on Vegeta-sei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Kakkorot had left and Bulma and Chichi were getting ready to go to the classes Vegeta was talking about.

"So Chichi. How did it go between you and the mystery man you keep talking about? What's his name?" Bulma said getting changed into a more formal white jeans and a light red blouse.

"Well….he's the sweetest guy I've ever met….and his names Kakkorot…..Everything he says comes out as a complement to me and he's not like normal guards….you know how you would think of them as nasty, think there superior to you in every way kinda dudes. He calms me whenever I'm around him…just by standing next to him I feel like my life existence is complete…..and I've only known him a day…….I can't wait to see him again! How is the Prince? Anything good?" Chichi said leaving Bulma with her mouth open.

"Nothing like that!" Bulma yelled falling back into her bed. " He's rude…most of the time and arrogant…and…….hot….and every now and then you can catch a glimpse of sensitivity in his eyes when you catch him off guard." Bulma said starting off angry then her voice getting softer. "I don't know what to think of him…."

"Wow….sounds like a challenge….you like challenges! I say go for it Bulma! If you don't get him…oh well you would have had fun while it lasted!" Chichi chirped happily.

"Well…….I guess I could make this fun….You know what else…I want him to play the flute, but he avoids playing it whenever I ask….its like he's nervous of playing it in front of people" Bulma started but before she could finish there was a knock on the door. "Well here we go! Hopefully this will be somewhat fun."

Chichi opened the door and smiled as sweetly as possible as she seen Kakkorot standing there with a grin.

"Hello Chichi! Are you and Bulma ready?" Kakkorot asked kindly.

"Yup! Let me go get Bulma!" Chichi said nervously not knowing Goku would be the one to get them. She turned around and ran straight into Bulma. "Oh….Bulma….lets…go!" Chichi said letting Bulma move in front of her.

"Hi I'm Bulma! You must be Kakkorot. Chichi has told me lots about you." Bulma said walking out the door with Chichi giving her an 'I'm going to kill you' look.

Kakkorot blushed and started to walk down the hall with Bulma and Chichi following him. "Yes I'm him. You're lucky to be staying with Chichi she's an awesome cook! I'd die to get that kind of food everyday!" Kakkorot said rubbing his stomach hungrily.

Bulma chucked. "So what are we going to do today? What are these…classes?" Bulma asked.

"Well today you're going to get a 'make over' or something like that. It will just teach you how to dress properly. All the girls in the class are fighting over the prince…..but I think we all know who already got it….not much of a choice there. You were meant for the prince….and the prince was meant for you, but remember the prince can still choose otherwise….and the competition is harsh." Kakkorot explained.

"Well then……ill have to be harsher!" Bulma said with a grin on her face.

"I'm glad you like the prince. After you spend some time with him you find his temper quite humorous. He's fun to be around at times…..I'm sure you'll find out in time. I know you'll win his heart before all those……should say….sluts….do." Kakkorot said narrowing his eyes.

Bulma gapped at his words. She thought of him as being a sweet guy with no hate toward anyone. She looked at Chichi who had the same expression as her.

Once Kakkorot noticed them he stopped. "Sorry that came out mean. All they are is spoiled rich brats who consider the prince a sex god! I mean what the hell are they thinking! Vegeta's still a virgin!" Kakkorot yelled completely ignorant of what he was saying.

Bulma's mouth dropped and she started laughing insanely. "Wow! HAHAHAHA This prince is way different then what I would think. I mean not that I think he's a sex god as you so softly put it….but I never thought he'd be a virgin." Bulma said laughing every now and then.

Chichi, laughing to, finally spoke up. "So all these girls are in for a BIG surprise!"

"Well….there also after his money….all of it they don't need and the title of queen. I'd be careful Bulma. They might even try to kill you so you're out of the picture! I'm sure there all going to be jealous when they see you. It's been known for them to dye there hair blue to try to make themselves 'the legend'. I know you're the real one! I hope Vegeta does to. He seems to have taking a big liking to you." Kakkorot said opening a door as they reached the end of the hall. "Good luck!"

Chichi was surprised at how much he had talked. He seemed the talk lots if food near by, but speak only when necessary otherwise.

Bulma entered the room seeing about 30 other girl seated at seats all around the room. Most of them gasped as they looked at her, but another group laughed. Bulma looked to see another girl with Blue hair and tail just like her. She seemed calm and laid back. Everything about her looked normal except when she turned around her eyes were completely black. Not blue like hers.

Chichi started to laugh when she seen this.

The person in front of the class, Bulma thought was the teacher, Pointed to 2 seat next to each other in the very back of the classroom next to the other girl with blue hair and her friends. Bulma sighed and sat down at her seat.

"Chi? Is this how normal school looks?" Bulma whispered as the class grew quiet.

"Kinda…but not this big…." Chichi answered.

"Hey new girl!" The other blue hair girl said turning around in her seat and grabbed her hair. "You faker! This isn't real hair! Your just trying to get the prince for his money aren't you! ARENT YOU!" She yelled pulling on her hair harder and smirking.

Chichi flung a pen she found on the floor at her head. As soon as it connected it exploded all over her face. Chichi started to laugh hysterically not thinking that would happen as did Bulma.

Bulma got out of her grasp and leaned back in her chair to avoid the black ink.

The whole class burst into laughter.

"It matches your eyes Riley!" A girl close to them laughed.

Riley stood up quickly and flicked off Chichi. The teacher came up and grabbed her ear pulling her to what Bulma guessed was the bathroom connected to the class.

"Hi I'm Draelyn! I don't want to be here but I forced here and you seem cool from what you did to riley. Most people won't even look her straight in the eyes since she's a 'legend'." Draelyn said holding out her hand to Chichi.

"She's not the legend Bulma is. I don't see why people think she is. She has black eyes! You can almost see her Black roots even!" Chichi said shaking her hand. "Oh and I'm Chichi!"

"Well I believe you. I hate Riley! She treated like a legend where ever she goes. I can wait to see her get persecuted for trying to fool royalty." Draelyn said clenching her fist. "Sorry I'm not normally this evil….I get tortured by her at our average school all the time. She's VERY popular….For as long as I known she's had blue hair and a blue tail, but enough about me! How about you guys?"

Chichi started to tell her and Bulma story with a smile.

Vegeta watched on from a balcony across the room where no one could see them. "You……told them…….I was a virgin!" Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.

"Well you are!" Kakkorot said grinning beside him.

Vegeta let out a sigh and turned to Kakkorot. "Why don't you just tell them the size of my dick while you're at it!" Vegeta said walking away.

"So you like her?" Kakkorot asked with a grin.

Vegeta stayed silent. "I'm going to test her through out these next few months. Anything I do, don't stop me." Vegeta warned.

Kakkorot wanted to smile at the fact Bulma was getting to him, but not that he was going to test her. He knew what this meant…and he didn't like it at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooohhhhh……..what does he mean by test her………did I just ruin the rest f the story! Probably, But ill keep going with what I'm trying to do here! I hope you at least sort of liked it….sorry its so choppy and weird sounding I don't have time to go over it and the spellings probably REALLY bad! Well I g2g and get started on a different story! I tried to make this as interesting as possible…..and yes riley is going to pose a threat! Well Ja ne!

Iceis


	6. The smart girl in class

A/n: Hey everyone...what can I say...I'm sorry? I know how it feel to get into a story and it not get finished...I've been really...depressed lately..but thanks to my boyfriend I finally decided to start again...hopefully keep going with it till the stories finished. I've sat down and tried to right another chapter for about a year but I keep stopping in the middle of it and forgetting it I hope people start to like me writings again...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Linking song! (The smart girl in class)

"What shall we do about Riley. We can't have her ruining this for us." King Vegeta said pacing back and forth in front of Vegeta.

"I'll deal with it father." Vegeta yelled getting impatient with his fathers pacing.

"I'm just saying don't doubt her yet. Even if the Bulma girl is the real legend don't pick her for your wife...unless..."

"I love her? I know."

"That's one word I never thought I'd hear from your mouth, boy."

Vegeta shook his head. "I'll figure this all out myself. Just give me time. KAKKOROT! GET IN HERE!" Vegeta yelled.

Kakkorot ran in stumbling every which direction. "Yes?" He asked bowing on one knee with his fist to his heart.

"Let's go down and see how "Class" is doing." Vegeta said walking past Kakkorot.

"Yes sir!" Kakkorot said quickly ad giving the king a quick bow before leaving to follow Vegeta.

"You act so uptight around him you suck up!"

King Vegeta chuckled as the door to the throne room shut. "What do you think will happen?

Nappa and Raditz walked up behind the king.

"I think Bulma's going to die before the end of the classes anyway. She's weak." Raditz said grinning

"Weakness can sometimes grow overpowering…your own brother proved that." King Vegeta growled turning to them. Raditz shuddered.

"Well I think...I think something big is going to happen between her and him." Nappa stepped in.

The king nodded. "We will just have to wait and see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma's head started to slip from its position on her hand as the class session went on. She was tired and was learning things she already knew and didn't care about anymore. "_How the hell is the life span of Clemers the great going to affect Vegeta's judgment of us_?"

Chichi passed Bulma a note that had death threats to riley on them.

Riley chewed her gum loudly. Popping it every once in a while, making Chichi want to hit her.

While Draelyn slept soundly on her desk.

"OK class dismissed for today." The heavy set teacher said clapping her hands together to wake everyone.

Bulma stood up quickly and left the room in a hurry to back to her bed room.

Chichi followed her as fast as she could. "Bulma why are you in such a hurry?"

"I haven't been on a computer all day today I want my laptop!" Bulma said turning to talk to Chichi as she walked faster. Suddenly almost out of nowhere Bulma was on the floor in a very compromising position with none other then the prince.

"Wow you actually knocked the prince down!" Kakkorot laughed.

Chichi's face turned red from seeing Kakkorot and hoped she looked ok.

The Prince raised an eyebrow, but made no motion to get Bulma off of him.

"Really Vegeta save it for the bed room!" The king laughed as he walked by.

Bulma struggled to get off of him.

Vegeta Groaned softly when she pushed down on his groin to get up.

Before Bulma could do anything though, Riley had pulled Bulma off of him by the hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing faker!" She screamed in Bulma's ear shaking her violently.

In a split second the prince was up on his feet and ripped riley off of her throwing riley across the room slamming her into a wall. "This is NO way to act especially if you want to be a queen!" Vegeta yelled at her. He then cleared his throat and motioned for Kakkorot to help Bulma. Vegeta started to walk in the direction of Bulma and Chichi's rooms.

Bulma and Chichi followed and Kakkorot followed behind them.

As they reached there rooms Vegeta opened the door for them.

Bulma just held her head and walked in and Chichi walked into the room quickly to look for some headache medicine for Bulma.

Kakkorot mouth dropped at the fact of the prince himself escorting them to there room then opening the door for them.

"You do not need to attend anymore classes today." Vegeta said to Bulma and Chichi.

Bulma flopped down on the bed embarrassed and in pain...but uncomfortably turned on at the position she had once found herself in with the prince. "Thank GOD! I'm actually glad I never attended school in real life if that's what it was like..you guys have it so hard!"

Chichi rushed back in the room with 2 pills and some water. "Oh jeez Bulma your head bleeding. Why don't you go get a quick shower to stop and wash the blood and I'll dress the wound right when you get out.

"Sure..what else am I going to do.." Bulma took a quick glance over at the prince's mediocre expression and gave a quick smile and walked into her bathroom.

The prince, without saying a word, turned and walked out of the room toward his quarters.

Kakkorot gave Chichi a quick sweet grin and closed the door softly.

Chichi sighed and fell onto Bulma's bed. She heard the water start for the shower in the bathroom and almost fell asleep to the sound of it. Suddanly an intercom device connected to the top of there wall called out.

"Bulma Briefs?" A female voice asked.

"She's in the bathroom this is Chichi."

"Well Chichi can you tell Bulma that the results of her I.Q. test are back and she scored a perfect 250."

"I.Q. test?" Chichi said softly to herself. I don't remember her taking one yet. "Sure I will."

"Thank you." The voice said then disappeared

The shower stopped and Bulma walked out in a bath robe. "Don't worry about the cut it's just a small little thing it was probably caused by her finger nail or something like that." Bulma said walking over to her desk and turning on her laptop.

"Bulma do you remember taking an I.Q. test?" Chichi asked.

"No...why?"

"Someone just called saying you scored a perfect 250 on it."

"...um…I don't remember taking one yet, I know I'm going to have to eventually. A 250 I think I heard Vegeta say I needed a 200 or something. That will show him, but still I haven't taken one…You know what I'm going to go take a walk in the garden I just discovered through a door in the bathroom. That sounds nice right now."

"Oh wow a garden? Well ill check it out later I'm going to get started on some food for us. Be careful."

"I don't think anyone else has excess to it...but ok. I'll be back soon." Bulma put on some clean clothes and pulled her wet hair back into a loose pony tail. She walked through the door and stated to look around at the beautiful flowers and tree lining a beautiful brick path that lead to a pond. She sat on a bench and watched the water move slowly as a cool breeze past. Just as she did she again heard the tune of the wooden flute she now knew Vegeta played. She closed her eyes and let her mind forget about the stress she had for the little while as the flute itself seem to take away her pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK! I finished one! YAY! I think it was kinda boring but I'm just happy it got out! I hoped it was at least worth reading...Please don't flame me...bad...those flames break my heart! That's the last thing I need. I know some of you are mad that I haven't updated in a long time but hey...heres a start! Ja Ne

3 Iceis 3


	7. Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: yay new chapter to the linking song lol. This is for you 'Vegetasmoon'

The linking song

Bulma woke up with an aching head from the hard bench she had it laying upon. She got up hoping top hear more of the flute, but heard nothing.

"He must be asleep. I wander what time it is?" Bulma looked to her wrist as if expecting to see a watch there but saw nothing and groaned. She looked at the small lake in front of her and walked over to the water.

Dipping her toe into the water, she felt the water was warm and decided to take a small swim to get her mind off things. Like Vegeta. Actually it was only Vegeta. He was all she could think about. She wandered about him and why he played the flute and who taught him.

"_I really wish I could ask him about it but I don't know if he will get all defensive about it. Well I know he will honestly_." She started to strip off her clothes but not before looking around to see if anyone was looking.

Bulma slipped out of her clothes quickly but not as quickly as she entered the water. She felt like everyone on Vegeta-sei was watching her.

"_I'm starting to feel way too vulnerable like this_" she thought but her mind was quickly soothed by the perfect heat against her skin. She dunked her head under the water and came back up letting the water drip down her face and tickled her back.

She could feel the bottom had a sandy floor and it felt good on her feet.

"I should go see Vegeta. I feel a deep need to be with him right now. Like something's egging me on to get out and get the feeling of protectiveness I do around him." Bulma's eyes opened slightly. "Did I just say that?"

She got out fast and grabbed her things entering her bathroom to get changed. The bathroom smelled like lilacs.

"_Chichi must have sprayed something in here. She such a neat freak." _Bulma took a brush to her wet hair, making it perfectly straight. She looked into the mirror staring at her complexion then at her blue eyes.

Bulma closed her eyes as a small breeze hit her skin giving her the chills. "How could anyone possibly think Riley is a legend? That kinda freaks me out that people believe that."

"You should and you better bitch!"

Bulma opened her eyes quickly to see Riley standing behind her in the mirror. Bulma tightened the grip on her towel and turned to her. "Riley? What do you want? Did you get in through the garden?" She tried to be nice by talking in a soft voice. She knew the only reason she was doing that was because she was scared. She was extremely scared of Riley. Bulma knew she was stronger then her.

Riley grabbed Bulma by her hair and started walking toward the garden door. Bulma tried to reach for her clothes but couldn't reach them. She started screaming for Chichi but when Riley shut the door she knew Chichi wasn't going to hear her.

"Just cause killing you wouldn't satisfy me so I'm going to do it slowly." She pulled Bulma up to look at her as Bulma tried not to scream from pain or show she was scared. "So I'm going to start with emotional pain." Just as she said that she ripped Bulma's towel off and started dragging her down the trail to the front of the garden where Riley had blasted a hole to get in.

Bulma started yelling as soon as the towel was off, holding in the tear that she hadn't cried in years. She was extremely modest and this was absolutely horrible for her. "Please Riley I don't understand! Why this I'd rather be killed."

"Exactly why I'm not going too." As she said this she brought her hand in an upper cut into Bulma's abs.

Bulma cringed in pain then felt her hair get grabbed again and she was pulled around.

"You may have a great body but I'm sure a lot of other Saiyan would think so too and you know you can't marry the prince if you're not a virgin."

Bulma knew she shouldn't have said anything but she knew embarrassment was already on the way and Bulma planned on doing what she was used to which was blacking out anyways. "Well then we know YOU will never make it with him."

Riley stopped suddenly and brought her tear stained face up again to look at her. "You wish you were half the girl I am!" With that she brought her knee into Bulma's stomach. "You embarrassed me in front of the prince! ME of all people!"

Bulma felt her stomach turn and she almost threw up. Bulma tried to cover herself as much as possible as she thought she heard people talking in the distance. She didn't want anyone, not even riley, to see her so exposed.

Finally it hit her. Riley wouldn't do anything to Bulma in front of people. Not after the incident with her and the prince earlier. Unless Riley was really that stupid. She would get kicked out of the palace as soon as someone realized Riley had done this to her.

Riley took Bulma through some back woods and finally up some stairs. Bulma had no idea where they were going and what she had exactly planned on doing. She felt her stomach and abs finally become sore and start to swell a little. Luckily they hadn't seen anyone….yet.

Finally once they reached the roof of the building they were climbing the stairs in. Bulma finally realized her true intention.

_"SHES GOING TO THROW ME FROM THE ROOF!"_ Bulma screamed in her mind. Bulma started to fight back clawing with all her might at Riley's face. Bulma saw people walking the streets from the 2 story building she was standing on.

Riley then threw Bulma by her hair off the roof, but not before getting Bulma's nails dug deep into Riley's face leaving a huge gash.

Riley grabbed her face as she watched Bulma tumble to the ground with a sickening crunch. Before Bulma hit the ground she replayed Vegeta's song over and over in her head and even after she hit the ground before she past out she keep thinking of it to sooth her.

Riley looked back at her hand as she walked away which was covered with blood. "_Damn her!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma awoke a few hours later. She was lying on a huge bed with black silk sheets. She immediately shot up and covered herself thinking she didn't have any clothes on, but she did.

She was in a comportable white t-shirt with no bra and some black gym shorts. She noticed the way the room looked and realized it was like the inside of the palace.

"Finally you're awake. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep in my own bed tonight." Prince Vegeta said walking over the bed.

"Wait a second! Why am I not injured" Bulma asked looking all over her body for marks.

"I had you in the regeneration tank for about an hour." Vegeta said pointing to the opened door across the room in which Bulma could see the tank.

"Where did you find me?" Bulma asked extremely worried now. Her eyes widened greatly not really wanting to hear the prince's response.

"Kakkorot brought you to me. He said he found you laying on the ground badly beaten in the market place."

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief but then thought about Kakkorot. "Oh God"

"Now I would like an explanation." Vegeta said sounding irritated.

"Just look at Riley's face. I did that. Then ask her what happened." Bulma said extremely embarrassed. She wandered if Kakkorot dressed her before taking her to Vegeta but didn't want to know. She also hoped Kakkorot was the _only_ one who saw her. "Vegeta?"

"What?" Vegeta said almost aggressively.

"Will you train me?"

"I am training you."

"No I mean in strength like teach me proper positioning and make me stronger so I can protect myself." Bulma said holding her arms across her chest as if she were still naked.

Vegeta was deep in thought again.

"So is that a yes?"

"Fine. Go get some sleep and I'll wake you up and take you to the training area in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"2:00 Am"

"It's been a whole day?" Bulma got up off the bed. "I love this bed it's really soft. Well so is mine but damn."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes a little but didn't speak. Bulma thought about his song and wanted to ask him more question but decided to slowly make progress with that as they trained while stay completely oblivious to what she had just implied about his bed. Instead a better idea came to mind.

She made her way over to Vegeta and looked into his eyes. After a moment when it look like he was about to say something she lightly pressed her lips to his in an almost butterfly kiss. She was happy to see he didn't have a horrible reaction when she pushed back. She turned away without saying a word and started towards the door feeling empowered.

"Bulma?" She heard Vegeta question softly.

Without turning around she merely stated. "As a thank you for your beautiful music, I wanted to kiss the lips that could play it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Wow this was kind short and maybe strange but I think it was kinda an extreme chapter. I've been dying to get a kiss in here somewhere with them and I love that last sentence she says.

Thank you to Android 18 for sending that email a long time ago and me coming upon it again and getting my want to write back! Sorry for the delay!

Iceis


	8. Who saw me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz**

A/n: I have finally realized something. I really need to write for my feelings of loving to write! When I first starting writing that's all it was about. The reviews were just a plus. I loved the way I could write forever and never get bored of it. I lost that all I think, but when I was reading this one Bulma and Vegeta fic. It gave me those old feelings again and made me realize just what I loved! I care about my writing and making people happy by doing it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Important: all the girls in the palace for learning live in like dorm rooms in the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The linking song**

Bulma walked down the hall to her bedroom in a complete daze.

_ "I can't believe I kissed him."_ she thought bring her finger tips to her lips. The tinkle from the still fresh kiss moved to her fingertip. Then after a brief moment the feeling finally left. Bulma tried to make the feeling come back again by lightly kissing her fingertips as a test. It didn't work.

_"I can only imagine what's going through the prince's head right now. He probably hates me now that I'm completely on the topic"_ Bulma thought as she gazed at her fingers some more. She almost tripped on an upturned red carpet in the middle of the hallway but caught her balance.

Some guards looked at her strangely but didn't speak a word as they passed.

Bulma finally made it to her door, but before she could turn the handle someone grabbed her shoulder. Bulma turned quickly and stiffened.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said almost in a gasp. She tried her hardest not to look nervous, but she was still kinda embarrassed not only from the kiss but now she was thinking about what happened with Riley also.

Vegeta stared at her sternly without speaking and held out his hand.

Bulma saw Vegeta was holding some clothing.

"Wear these as training clothes. You have none in your closet." Vegeta said handing them to her then turned and walked back down the hallway.

Bulma guessed he was going to train to get his mind off of things. She let out a breath she was holding in and slightly opened the door to her room. Darkness filled her vision and she suddenly got extremely scared about someone being in there. "If Riley could get in so easily then so could anyone else…right?" She suddenly didn't like her room anymore.

Bulma turned back into the hallway before turning on the light. "Vegeta!" Bulma yelled still able to see him in the distance. When Vegeta's figure halted in mid-step she continued. "Um…..I need your help…" She said in a low voice not expecting Vegeta to hear her.

Vegeta turned his head slightly looking over his shoulder at her. Luckily his Saiyan hearing picked up what she said. He mentally smirked. He loved hearing that she needed his help. He was about to deny it to her when she saw a glint in her eyes that flat out spelled 'F.E.A.R.'.

"With what?"

"Well…" Bulma when through her choices in her head of what she could say. She decided the only way she could get Vegeta back was to catch his interest. "I'll tell you exactly what happened and explain what I need help with if you come here."

Vegeta sighed a little and turned, walking again back toward Bulma. His mind had completely gotten rid of the idea of the kiss. He just told himself she did it out of being sincerely unpredictable. A trait he liked none the less but he didn't want to dwell upon it. He was, at the most, extremely curious about what occurred between Riley and Bulma.

Bulma's face turned bright red as she saw Vegeta walking toward her. _"Damn it Bulma look what you did now. Your stupid mind! Stupid stupid stupid! I can't believe I'm really going to tell Vegeta what happened. I should have just got Chichi, but I don't want to wake her. Oh God Oh God!" _Bulma voice in her head got more and more high pitched the closer Vegeta got to her.

"And?" Vegeta said as he narrowed in on her.

"I...uh…was outside in the garden area I found and I took a bath in the lake…and when I came back inside Riley was in my bathroom and she…." Bulma then mumbled under her breath almost in tears from embarrassment. What she said Bulma herself couldn't even make out.

"What?" Vegeta asked lifting her chin to look at him.

Bulma closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Vegeta was taken back by this soundly, even let go of her face and took a step backwards.

"Let's just say she threw me from a two story building."

"Why didn't you fly?"

Bulma's thoughts scrambled from wondering what his reaction to her tears had meant and the thoughts of forgetting such an important fact. She had forgotten she could fly now. At the same time she realized from that whole occurrence she could think of anything she could have done in that moment. Feeling dumb and mortified to bring up her bare-naked moment she tried to change topic. "Could you just check my room and make sure no one is in there?" Bulma asked turning her head away from looking in his eyes.

Vegeta noticed Bulma wipe the tear away quickly and it seemed she calmed down after she wasn't put on the spot. Vegeta threw his hand against the door opening the already ajar door to be fully opened. He flipped on the light quickly and looked inside. He didn't feel any awkward presence, but it was then that he noticed all Bulma's stuff ripped apart and thrown about.

"Your fine with no one being in here, but other then that…." Vegeta stated. He felt strange being around her when she's like this. He felt his power level rising with anger at Riley. He guessed she was the one behind it this as well.

"Uh...can you check the bathroom too just in case?" Bulma asked pointing to the door. Bulma looked inside her room and her eyes widened greatly.

Vegeta made a low pitched groan and walked into the bathroom seeing things tossed and turned everywhere. On the mirror, which was cracked, spray painted in red it said 'long live the legend'. Vegeta stared in disbelief and pent up insanity at the term and the referral or Riley as being one. He nearly lost it in that room to go track her down and rid her from his palace.

When Bulma walked over behind Vegeta and peeked in from over his shoulder, she read what was on the broken mirror and understood exactly what it meant. It had 2 meaning. The first being sarcastic and saying she would probably be killed soon and the other saying that Riley was going to win. She dropped her head a little and looked around the room to she what she was going to deal with cleaning up.

"Go to Chichi and stay with her tonight. Ill have some servants come clean this up for you." Vegeta noticed Bulma barely heard him and he was about to repeat himself when she finally looked at him and nodded. Vegeta noticed how dazed she was but didn't say anything else in his own anger. He thought she would be cussing and freaking out or something frank, but she just stayed solemn. Not a Bulma trait.

Vegeta shut the door to the garden and locked it before turning to leave her room.

"_I think ill go have a talk with a certain someone."_ Vegeta thought taking a different path then normal down the hallway.

Bulma collected herself together and walked out of her room and over to the door next to hers. She knocked lightly not really wanting to wake Chichi and when no one answered she opened the door and walked inside. Chichi's bed was empty. Everything looked like normal but Chichi just wasn't there.

Bulma started to get upset thinking something bad had happened to Chichi. Bulma's tail lashed about behind her in irritation. _"No one will EVER hurt my best friend. She doesn't deserve anything bad_!" Bulma was about to race out of the room to find Chichi but as soon as she turned around she saw Chichi at the door.

"BULMA! Thank the gods your alright!" Chichi yelled as she ran in to hug Bulma.

Bulma accepted the hug happily. "Where were you Chichi?"

"I heard people in your room ripping things and throwing things about and I got scared you were in there so I ran in but when I did no one was in there and everything was thrown about. I saw blood on the mirror and I ran to get Kakkorot." Just as Chichi said his name Bulma saw him enter the room.

As soon as Kakkorot noticed Bulma was in the room his hand went up behind his head and his expression went into a wary smile. "When Chichi said you were missing and thought you were dead I went out looking for you." His cheeks turned red as well as Bulma's cheeks.

Bulma cleared her throat and looked around embarrassed. "Well Chi…That was actually just spray paint on the mirror."

"Oh Thank God! So you were out of the room before al that happened?"

Bulma guessed Kakkorot didn't tell her his story. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

Chichi sighed in happiness. "Good, after I heard you were with Vegeta I stayed with Kakkorot until now. I was too scared to come back here."

"I don't blame you." Bulma said sighing herself. "Kakkorot? Can I talk to you privately?" Bulma said her nerve back into her body once more.

Kakkorot's face got a little redder knowing what the topic was about. "Sure Bulma."

"Chichi do you think you could make a bed for me?" Bulma asked.

Chichi immediately nodded and got to work leaving whatever business was between Bulma and Kakkorot to themselves. Chichi knew Bulma would end up telling her sometime anyways.

Bulma and Kakkorot walked into the hallway. Bulma looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was around as she shut the door behind them.

"….so….." Bulma started. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Kakkorot seemed to fidget in his position. "Well all I know is that when you fell I didn't even realize it was you at first. I was out walking to find the entrance to your garden to see if I could catch who was doing stuff in you room. I was walking through the market and a few seconds after you feel I realized you were….." Kakkorot faltered for words.

"Not decent?" Bulma added for him trying to make it easier. Bulma tried to keep her mind clear and just comprehend what he was saying instead of feeling embarrassed.

"Yes…" Again he brought his hand behind him and rubbed the back of his head. "You almost fell on top of me actually. I didn't know it was you to begin with I just knew I should get you out of the market when you're….not decent… like that. Saiyan people can get really cruel. I ran with you back to the palace before anyone could see you. I had you in my cape. Then when I got to the palace I realized you needed help for your injuries and went to Vegeta to get you some help. I knew he would know what to do."

Bulma then did something she defiantly didn't expect to do…She laughed.

Kakkorot was kinda scared that she had gone crazy but then grinned and started laughing with her not exactly sure what she was laughing at.

"So that means….hahahahah…that Vegeta hahahahaha to put me in the regeneration tank naked and to change me afterwards?" Bulma said

Kakkorot just keep laughing. "Yup."

"And…hahahahahahaha…these clothes im wering now…hahahahahahah…they are Vegeta's?" Bulma was hysterical in laughter.

Still Kakkorot was laughing and again answered. "Yup."

Bulma completely stopped laughing and her face fell into a look of pure mortification.

Kakkorot's laughter still filled the air till he realized he was the only one laughing. Then he stopped and looked at Bulma.

Bulma had finally put everything together and realized her own fear became worse. Kakkorot may have helped her escape impending embarrassment from the market seeing her but instead a worse thing happened.

"The Prince has seen me naked………then I kissed him!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then WHAT THE HELL happened to your face Riley!" Vegeta screamed.

"My friends and I were training. I got injured. So what?" Riley said walking up to the prince. "You should go talk to that Chichi girl she really looks suspicious to me."

"Oh because you know I've maybe seen her smack a fly once! But there's always that look in her eyes that say 'hey! I think I'm going to kill Bulma today!'" Vegeta said in a mock sarcastic manner.

Riley pushed herself against the prince and let her arm slide up his rock hard chest and rolls slowly around his neck trying to pull him into a kiss. When her mouth got close enough he whispered gently. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to kill that skank."

Vegeta grabbed her arm and threw it back away from him. Her wrist smacked against the bed post at the end of her bed in her room.

Riley grabbed her wrist and held it protectively with her mouth dropped.

"So you admit to it?" Vegeta asked rage filling his eyes.

"I admit to nothing. I just don't like her."

Vegeta grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. He pushed his own body up against her to keep her trapped. "I'm not scared to kill Riley! I've done it before."

"My father would start a riot against you if you did that."

"I can kill your father to!" Vegeta said in dead seriousness.

Riley stopped speaking.

"Speak now oh so powerful legend!" Vegeta sarcastically said.

"I dragged her out to the market naked. It was a joke. It was to embarrass her. To bring her down from her high up 'princess' status level and let her see what life's really like. That's all."

"Then why was she so injured?"

"Who knows? Her bodies way to fragile it's incredible! She must not have been able to take a little fall." Riley said running out of air.

Vegeta backed away from her and released her grip on her neck slightly. "And her room?"

"What about it?"

"It was completely torn up. On the mirror it said…"

"Look I didn't do anything to her room! As to why you would even think I would want to touch her disgusting things is against me?"

Vegeta looked into her eyes finding the blatant lie there. He also felt her intention being more then just to embarrass her. Riley was looking for blood.

Vegeta released her and walked toward the door. "Nothing like that between you and Bulma will EVER happen again!"

"You love her don't you?" Riley said rubbing her throat and wrist. She sat onto the side of her bed and glared at Vegeta waiting for his answer.

"I suggest you dye you hair again the blacks starting to show." Vegeta said then gave her an evil smirk.

As Vegeta left the room he started to think about what she asked. "_Of course I don't love her. Why would she ask that?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Bulma was awoke by an alarm clock at 7:30. She quickly jumped from her bed on the couch and hit the button to turn it off hoping it didn't wake Chichi. She looked over at Chichi's bed and saw her sleeping soundly, snoring lightly.

Bulma walked over to the door that divided their rooms and opened it expecting to see a mess everywhere. Instead everything looked perfectly how it was before. Even the mirror had been replaced.

She walked in carefully still kinda nervous. Turning on the light she started to change. There was a large mirror in the closet for her to see her full body. Before she put on her training outfit she looked at her naked body in the mirror. She wondered what Vegeta thought about her.

"I'm not too bad I guess. This is going to be so embarrassing seeing him now that I know this." Bulma ran her hands down her sides trying to self measure her curves. Bulma never thought she was good looking, her parents always made her feel that way by the way they treated her coloration.

Bulma brought her tail in front of her and waved it a little trying to make it sway elegantly. "I wander how queens wear there tails."

Bulma sighed as she tried over and over to get some sort of fancy positioning out of her tail. It wasn't working. She tried putting it into an extremely fancy s shape and suddenly a strong immensely painful cramp formed in her sensitive tail.

"Oh my Kami! It feels like a Charlie horse!" Bulma said out loud thinking about the strange game Chichi and Bulma made up when they were younger where they would wrestle till someone got a Charlie horse anywhere in there body.

Bulma fell to her knees and curled up into a ball and held her tail till the pain went away. After a few more minutes of throbbing pain it wore off little by little. Bulma looked at the time.

_"AAAHHH!__ Why is all this happening to me? It's almost 8:00 meaning Vegeta's going to be here."_ Bulma got up still feeling an ache in her tail. She held it still as much as possible but it killed when trying to get it through the hole in her spandex pants. Any direction she would move it would cause another ounce of pain.

After Bulma got everything on she looked in the mirror at her once more while pulling her hair into a pony tail. She had a black sports bra and spandex shorts on with her favorite pair of worn in tennis shoes.

Right before Bulma left the room she realized just how long her hair was. Bulma frowned imaging her trying to fight and her hair smacking Vegeta continuously. Bulma chuckled a little.

"_Hey it could help offensively."_ Bulma frowned again. She pulled it up into a tight pony tail and still her hair trailed down to her mid back. She thought about cutting it because of how much Riley loved to pull on it, but decided against it. It took her so long to get it this far.

Finally there was a knock on the door. Bulma walked over her tail killing her.

Bulma opened the door quickly.

Vegeta looked her up and down. "You look like crap."

"Lovely! Let's go." Bulma said walking into the hall, ignoring his statement.

After a few minutes of silent walking they made it to the training room. Bulma face reddening deeper with every moment because she was thinking about the kiss too much.

"Let's start with stretching." Vegeta told her, walking over and taking off his shirt to reveal a sleeveless under armor shirt.

Bulma's mouth threatened to drop. Even through the soft black fabric Bulma could see every rippling muscle he had with definition.

"Vegeta have you ever gotten a Charlie horse in your tail?"

"A Charlie what?"

"An extremely painful cramp in your tail." Bulma said rubbing the side of her tail trying to stop the small ache.

"Often."

"What do you do to stop the pain?"

"Why? Did you get one?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma brought her tail in front of her and looked at it still trying to massage it. She nodded in reply.

"Come here." Vegeta said leaning against the wall of the oval room. "You will get them often when training. The weakness will leave your tail as you get stronger and they won't hurt anymore."

When Bulma got close enough he grabbed her tail gently making her turn so her back was facing him. He smoothed all the fur along it then started massaging it near her tail bone.

Bulma felt a little strange having his hands near that region but didn't say anything because of the great feelings she was getting. The nerves that go up through her tail and around her spine up to her neck became sterilized with pleasure. She realized a low purr almost erupted from her throat as he made his way up, but when Vegeta got to the spot where the cramp was. Pain wracked through her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma scream echoed thought out the sound proof walls.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "There's going to need to be a lot of improvement..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written! I feel extremely accomplished. I really hope you all like it whether you review or not! Big thanks to Princess Skyra! For the help.

Under Armor: An extremely tight spandex shirt used for training and exercising (incase someone didn't know.)

Hope this was a lot better then the last chapter and not to boring I always think my stories get boring.

Iceis


	9. Fatal Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

A/n: Well here I am again finally. I forced myself to sit down and write out the entire plot line for this story in my notebook because today I realized that when I started this story in 9th grade I didn't have any idea where this story was going….thus…The lack of chapters for so long. Now that I have graduated from high school I have a lot more time on my hands. I'm taking a break before college and at this very second I have no job… (I just quit.) So! Back to my stories!

**Important: **For anyone who has read this story a while ago and is picking up from right here. You desperately need to reread the past chapters. This story went through some MAJOR changes on August 12, 2005, where whole points and sections were completely taken out, especially in chapter 8.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Linking Song: Fatal Tragedy **

****

Bulma threw a few punches in front of her as Vegeta did a few pushups watching her. He stood up immediately and walked over in front of her.

"Freeze" Vegeta said quickly as Bulma threw out another punch.

Bulma did as exactly as Vegeta told her to do when he said freeze. Her arm was fully extended towards Vegeta's chest in her stance.

Vegeta walked up to her hand showing her where exactly she would have hit on him and how her hand was aimed on his body.

"You would have broken three of your knuckles holding it that way." He grabbed her fist and turned it slightly. "Not only are you going to keep your hand safe this way, but it also keep this muscle relaxed and your stamina will rise." Vegeta pointed to a muscle in her arm.

"Is there any maneuvers you can show me? Like actual self defense techniques?"

"You don't think this will help defend you?" Vegeta looked irritated.

"You know what I mean. I just don't feel like I'm going everywhere."

"It took me from the day I was born to get where I am now. You have to start simple." Vegeta let go of her hand and told her to relax.

Bulma dropped her position and whipped the sweat from her brow. She looked at Vegeta and noticed how this whole time they were in there Vegeta had yet to break a sweat.

"You suck!" Bulma announced in shear annoyance. "By the way I apparently got a 250 on the IQ test."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Never in his life had anyone told him he 'sucked'. "You never cease to amaze me." Vegeta threw her a towel. "Wait…" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"A 250, though I don't remember taking it."

Vegeta looked taken back for a moment then smirked. He really wasn't all that surprised. "That's because you take it when you sleep."

As Bulma wiped her neck and face with the towel she looked confused. "What?"

"Just except it, it's easier that way." Vegeta cracked his neck from side to side. Noticing her still blank stare Vegeta shook his head. "It something a scientist made about 40 years ago. I never bored myself with the details of how it worked. I just didn't like the idea of someone getting into my mind while sleeping."

"What did you get on the test?"

"A good score."

"That didn't help me figure it out."

"Look are we going to do this or not?" Vegeta crossed his arm.

Bulma turned bright red. "Do what?"

Vegeta groaned. "Defense techniques." Vegeta pointed for Bulma to stand in front of him.

"Oh!" Bulma started towards him.

"Because your impatient I'm going to show you a position that even I can't out maneuver." Vegeta stated with a grin.

"Is that something to be proud of?"

"It is because you're not going on with any further training till you can conquer it." Vegeta pulled Bulma in front of him with her back facing him.

"What? That's not!" Bulma was shut up as she was pulled back against Vegeta's chest and in a few easy movements was held in a tangled web of Vegeta. Bulma looked around at his position then down at his feet which were lined up directly next to ether side of her feet. This left nothing to the imagination of exactly how close he was to her. "You look like your feet might be pretty unstable in that position."

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Vegeta seemed to be extremely proud of himself.

"You came up with this move didn't you?"

"You could tell?"

"Ether that or you really like being this close to me." Bulma choked on her on words with a horrified expression from what she had just spit out.

Vegeta laughed. "How about both?"

Bulma started to fume when after he said that she realized her loss of personal space. She started yelling and struggling hard to get away from him. After about ten minutes of struggling Bulma calmed down and started to think clearly.

"You said that on purpose to get me mad didn't you?"

"Hn." Vegeta said still holding her just as strong as he was when they started.

Bulma had to give him props. For as much struggling as she was doing she felt nothing piercing the small of her back from how they were situated.

"And after all that moving…"

"Fighting and sex are on two different levels."

"I'm surprised you knew what I meant."

Vegeta chuckled deep in his throat.

"Because it's something you would think about and I pride myself on the idea that I can interpret what people are thinking so I'm always prepared.

Feeling a brave little connection between the two of them Bulma decided to get playful. "One power I have over the men who train with him, my sex appeal as a woman." Bulma thought happily. Bulma laid her head back on Vegeta's shoulder causing him to have to move his head a little so she wouldn't collide with his chin.

"It won't work." He spoke causing Bulma to close her eyes.

Bulma turn her head so she was facing his neck. "We will see." Her tongue slowly ran a small line up the side of Vegeta's neck. She pushed back with her butt and grinded into his groin in order to reach higher at his ear. She nibbled gently on his ear lobe and started to suck and lick at the hollow of his neck and shoulder. Noticing she really wasn't getting a reaction and that her neck was starting to ache she dropped her head back down to rethink her plan.

"You think as a prince whores don't constantly try the same thing you're doing now? If lust were that big of a factor in my life this planet would go to hell."  
"Are you calling me a whore?"

"Hn."

Bulma out of anger tilter her head back and bit down hard on his neck.

Vegeta shifted lightly but nothing after that.

She raised an eyebrow and continued on like that biting his earlobe even harder. She realized her teeth weren't strong enough to break through but that just seemed to add to Vegeta discomfort.

He shifted again.

Bulma started to realize that every time he shifted he was regaining his senses and calming down. "So, I see how it is!" Tilting back again she bite over and over up and down the side of his neck and pushed back into him hoping he would have no time to recuperate.

After a few minutes of no reaction Vegeta shifted once more and brought his own mouth down to Bulma's neck….and bit. Not enough to drawl blood but enough to stun her in her tracks and keep her still. He stayed like that for quite some time causing the shear fact that Vegeta's mouth was on her neck to send chill up and down her spine.

Vegeta finally moved his mouth slightly to allow his tongue access on her skin for a brief moment not even moving his tongue while it was on her neck then pulled away.

Bulma almost immediately felt an extremely moment of intense sexual frustration between her legs. She figured if at that very moment Vegeta had tried to have sex with her she would have let him. This wasn't like her she wasn't a slut.

When Vegeta shifted slightly again Bulma thought he was going to bite her again. "Stop!" Bulma whimpered.

Vegeta let out a short breath of laughter. "You women always think you're the one in control of this aspect." Vegeta brought his lips to her ear. "You're the one who started this.

"But I'm allowed to!"

"And I'm not?"

"No, because you're the prince!"

"There are women out there who would die to have me do to them what I just did to you." Vegeta laughed and let her go.

"When training even if it's just for fun I will never let lust interfere with my judgment. One error would ruin me and trust me I've fought against women who did almost exactly just as you did." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma felt stupid again. He always seemed to be able to make her look stupid.

"Now as I said I wont train you until you are able to master that move."

Bulma was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. "Prince Vegeta we have a problem."

Vegeta raced to the door and opened it.

Bulma listened intently as the guard stumbled through his words. Bulma was only able to make out something about someone going crazy and saying that if they didn't see Vegeta right then that they would start killing. Bulma started to follow the prince out the door when he turned around and stopped her. "Stay here. I'm not going to lose you yet."

Bulma was taken back by his words as he closed the door leaving her in the training room alone.

Bulma heard the footsteps of many guards running down the hall and decided to follow after the guards to see what was happening. She opened the door and looked both ways only seeing the backs of the guards, as she did so, that were running down the hall. She slyly followed behind them trying to be careful as she did so.

She was lead into the back yard of the palace where Bulma could see the tree where she and Vegeta first met in the distance. She saw a group of bystanders surrounding a particular section of the grounds and walked quietly over behind everyone trying to make her way through the group of servants and other who occupied the palace.

Once Bulma made it to the front she saw Vegeta standing in front of everyone with his back to her. As she looked past him she was stunned to see Riley with a gun pointed at a random girl who was in her classes head.

Vegeta and Riley seemed to be discussing something but it all drowned out when she saw a bloody body laying next to Vegeta's feet. It was Draelyn. Examining it closer she saw the bullet wound had entered through her temple. She was dead. Bulma dropped to her knees and tried not to cry out.

With her hand covering her mouth she slowly raised back to her feet and stumbled out over to Draelyn.

Vegeta noticed and stood in front of them in a protective gesture as Riley started to yell at Vegeta.

Bulma checked for a pulse hopefully and found none. Bulma heard some commotion that she thought may have been guard trying to run up to Bulma and pull her away, but the pulling never came. Bulma just held onto Draelyn for dear life and tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Drae..." Bulma stuttered. Bulma didn't really know her but felt close enough that she could have gotten into a great relationship with her. She looked up furiously at Riley. Tears poured out of her eyes now. Bulma could see nothing but Riley and felt like her insides were burning like a flame

Bulma ran directly at her hoping no one would stop her.

Riley aimed the gun at Bulma's heart and fired. Bulma continued to run not caring when she felt nothing hit her and tackled Riley to the ground. She knocked the gun out of Riley's hand as she fell and Bulma straddled Riley's hips. She grabbed her by the hair and started slamming her head against the ground. Bulma didn't stop until Vegeta lightly told her to stop.

Bulma calmed herself instantly when she heard his voice. Looking down into Riley's face her hands went numb. After her hands her arms and up into her spine everything went numb. Bulma found herself looking down into a 'face' that was hideously burned and mutilated and couldn't even be described as the beautiful Riley anymore.

Bulma wanted to pass out, would have gave anything to pass out, but she didn't. Instead Vegeta pulled her hands from their iron grip on Riley's hair and picked her numb body up.

"Someone clean this." Was all Vegeta could think to say. He solemnly walked back into the palace.

Bulma looked at him carefully. "Don't touch me…I'll kill you. My tears melted her face…" She shuddered involuntarily remembering the face. "I'll melt you…" Bulma continued to beg Vegeta to get away from her utill they were in his room and Vegeta was sitting on the bed holding Bulma in his arms like a baby.

He took his finger and softly touched a left over tear. As he did so it just soaked into his finger like a regular tear. "Look." He showed her his finger. "Nothing. You're okay now. Calm down your going into shock." Vegeta felt awkward trying to consol her but was still in shock himself. Never in his life had he expected to witness what he had.

"I...killed."

"Bulma relax its okay."

"It's okay? Okay?" She started going hysterical without tears which she refused to cry right now.

"Do you understand how many people I've killed...on purpose even?" Vegeta started to get frustrated, not wanting to deal with the sympathy Bulma was feeling for a girl that was out for her blood and had killed her friend.

"I…am not…you…" Bulma finally spit out trying to calm her shaking nerves.

"Good thing too." Vegeta said pissed.

Bulma curled deeper into her arms. "Cold." She shivered.

"You have to calm down…just relax…go to sleep or something."

Bulma refused to say more to him or couldn't. Vegeta couldn't figure out which. After another few minutes Bulma was asleep. Vegeta laid her on his bed and covered her with a soft satin blanket. He stood up looking down on her. "So she's the real thing. The legends are true." Vegeta thought to himself.

"Are you happy now that your little test is over and its results?"

"If you question my actions ill kill you Kakkorot." Vegeta didn't even turn to talk to him just continued to look at Bulma.

"Tears of acid when crying of sadness." Vegeta murmured to himself. "The Blue savior. The legend awakens again."

Kakkorot walked up beside him. "She will hate herself when she wakes up."

"It was better a murder then for her to learn on one of her best friends." Vegeta defended.

"The tears can't hurt you and only you right?"

"Hn." Vegeta grunted in agreement.

"I trust you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Sooner or later she was going to have to witness death. With Freeza trying to rule over us…she would have had to kill and might still have to."

"I hope not just some of the rumors are true, but all of them are."

"I know they are. Our complete independence will become a reality through her."

Kakkorot smiled briefly at her. "I just hope that it doesn't tear her apart by doing so. The least you can do is not use her Vegeta. If you're going to marry her…"

"Love her! I got it. You sound just like my father and since when are you to lecture me!" Vegeta calmed immediately when Bulma stirred.

Kakkorot smiled in understanding at the prince's reaction. _"Maybe it won't be so bad after all."_

Kakkorot walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He walked down the hall to Chichi's room and opened the door peaking inside. Chichi was curled in a ball on her bed asleep completely oblivious to what had occurred. It was true he was happy that it wasn't Chichi that Bulma had to learn on, but if the one legend was true then the others… Kakkorot hoped Chichi would be able to handle the news of what happened, but for now she could just sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: Wow that was a gruesome chapter…hm…it's coming out more angsty then planned, all happens for a reason. Hope I didn't scare you guys off. Also I hope you all don't mind my grammar and spelling errors. I have no beta reader right now and only have my horrible skimming revision and spell check and grammar check to help. Please be patient till I find someone who will beta for me.

Next chapter: Strange habits start happening as Bulma's realization of being a murderer sets in. Again Vegeta must play the mediator of her emotions. Will his song appear in the next chapter? If it does will it help as it always has before? All this and more!

……poor Bulma….

Iceis


	10. A Jarring History

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Dragon Ball z" **

A/n: I am ecstatic about the direction this story is going. I have the ending planned out and am very satisfied with that also. Things will defiantly start to heat up as the story goes along…if you thought what happened to Riley was a lot….well there's a lot more surprises….more legends to go with 'The Blue Savior'. Did I say surprises? Yeah there are a lot of them!

**Warning:** References to rape, and the murder of small children when speaking of the history of Vegeta-Sei. I myself do NOT condone killing babies in any shape or form nor do I condone rape in any way.

Hope you enjoy…..Please don't kill me for those parts, there not big parts….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Linking Song**

Chichi fiddled with her fingers nervously. She watched Bulma uncomfortably as Bulma sat and blankly stared down into the dark wood of her desk in her new independent lab. Chichi had run out of things to say. After trying to get Bulma to talk and failing, she ended up just talking about anything, everything that came to mind.

"Kakkorot's taking me down to the market place today to get some ingredients for me to cook with." Chichi paused for a minute looking for a reaction. "You should come. Get something fresh on your mind." She stood up and paced for a moment. "Were leaving in about ten minutes… I don't want to leave you here alone…."

Chichi brought her hand to her head in irritation. She walked in front of Bulma's desk careful not to hit her new high quality computer. "Look Bulma! I'm desperately asking for you to come with me! I have NEVER seen you like this. I mean what happened is horrible I admit, but she killed Draelyn! You saved someone! You're NOT a mur…"

Chichi was cut off when Bardok entered the room and raised his hand to silence her. "My son is waiting for you outside. Allow me some time alone with Bulma. I will speak with her now."

Chichi dropped her shoulders in defeat and put her hand on Bulma's shoulder. "I'll be back. I'll make you some of your favorite food when I return." She squeezed her shoulder affectionately then walked from the room.

Bardok walked calmly over in front of Bulma and pulled up a chair. He watched sympathetically as she raised her eyes to notice him in her own new sort of greeting then dropped them to stare into the unpredictable patterns in the desk. Bardok waited for the click of the door to close before he spoke.

Laying a folder of papers down in front of her he searched for the right words to say. "In this folder is a list of …well to put it bluntly a list of weapons, weapons to be used to lead us to our revolution from Freeza. It's a list only me, you and the royalty know about. King Vegeta has entrusted you with the knowledge of this. That's a high honor." He noticed Bulma's eyes move to the folder, but she made no other visible moves.

He opened the folder and pulled out a specific paper with drawings of a ki powered gun. The sketches were drawn with magnificent quality and had little bits of information scattered around the drawing to explain what each part was used for.

"I put some of these weapon ideas together a long time ago and have been working on them ever since. I can never get the formula right. For this model I can't figure out a way for the Saiyan to control the energy once inside the gun and out of their hands. The point of the gun is to shoot the energy at a higher speed and proficiency then if shot straight from the hand. The prince can usually do this, but once shot it loses its power and scatters instead of a straight shot. The gun is meant for lower class Saiyans who can control there ki like elites and royalty." He looked to see if she comprehending anything and when he still saw no expression decided to just go on.

"Vegeta seems to think you will be able to handle these assignments with precision. I would like to say to please not let him down. This is, as a said, a very honorable position. On the other weapons I've written on the back what the flaws are and pointed out everything in the utmost detail. Please look through this and write a list of the equipment you will need. Anything and everything can be brought to you. You can reach my office through the intercom next to the door. Good luck." He got up from his seat and set something else on the desk next to the folder. A large hardback book with a plain black cover let out a soft thud as it made contact with the desk. "It's the history of this planet and its treaties with Freeza. Somewhat like a printed journal from one of the past kings advisors, whom had connections with spies on Freeza ship working against Freeza. I have only read little parts, but figured you would get more use out of it then I did. It's all encrypted and I've only decrypted some of it. I left the papers with what I've done so far in the book."

He walked towards the door. "The king and prince can read that thing straight from the pages…lucky bastards, unlucky for us to not get the amazing schooling that they receive." Bardok laughed whole heartily. "Hey lighten up little one. What's happened has happened. If you spent the rest of your life dwelling on ones death then all your abilities, all your dreams would become meaningless. Everything happens for a reason." Bardok walked from the room and shut the door behind him.

Bulma spend another half an hour staring down at the book then stood from her seat. She walked to the single window in the room that was almost as big as the wall and pulled the curtains apart a little in the center. A strand of light flooded into the room at a straight line. Bulma located where the light had landed back on the book and walked towards it. Unshaken by the eerie coincidence, she opened the book to a random page and read the large encryption title of the chapter she had turned to, with no hesitation.

_"The Death of the First Blue Legend."_

Bulma shut the book immediately and let out a light sob.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta's shadow softly shifted throughout the room. He stepped over mountain after mountain of papers and mechanics he couldn't describe. His fists clenched tightly after he read each of the highly elaborated descriptions of the odd inventions. Picking up one of the smaller metal ones, he broke it with the sheer force of his hand and let the small parts that had broken off clatter to the floor he walked to the center of the room. The blue haired Saiyan had passed out on her desk, her fingers wrapped in bloody bandages from all the constant fiddling with the objects.

Vegeta dropped the now useless object next to her head to wake her up. She woke with a start jumping from her seat and trying to fling herself away which only resulted in her tripping on some tools next to her and falling into the wall. She held her now aching shoulder with one hand and held herself up with the other.

"What? How?" She asked with bloodshot eyes and tousled hair. She steadied herself and ran a hand through her hair to try and fix it up. "How did you get in?" She looked at the door and answered her own question. The door had been thoroughly ripped from the hinges and tossed aside.

"When I heard that you were in here for over a week I realized that a week without food can be a pretty damn long time, without a shower is another story completely." Vegeta took another glance around the room as he spoke. "What the hell is this….this….shit?" Vegeta pointed to the tables piled with tubes filled with liquids and devices and who knew what else.

"My inventions."

"These were not the inventions I expected from you." Vegeta walked to a table with countless liquids on them. He looked at the papers next to them and read the out loud. "Skin revitalizers, _acid repellants, _and a countless amount of _crap_ to try and bring dead people back to life? What are you now a necromancer?" Vegeta picked up the items as he said them and threw them against the wall. "If you were, then at least it would be better then making this useless junk. Doctors already work with this stuff. This isn't your area to work with!

"You want me to build you weapons to kill people. How much more murder am I going to have to commit?" Bulma walked over to the newly crushed items scattered on the floor and started picking the broken part up, the glass cutting her hand.

"These are weapons for Vegeta-Sei's protection!" Vegeta walked over to her computer and read through a little of her writings. Most of them consisted of alchemy and necromancy techniques to bring back the dead. Bulma was starting to loose it. He ran a hand threw his hair and looked back over to Bulma. "You can't save Riley. I'm sure if you really thought about it you wouldn't _want_ to save Riley."

Bulma chucked a piece of her broken invention at Vegeta's head.

Vegeta outmaneuvered it and allowed it to smash into the wall, breaking a small hole into it. "Bulma." Vegeta spoke quietly.

Bulma, with blood pouring from her newly opened wounds on her fingers, screamed as she threw another piece.

Vegeta caught this one and set it on the desk. "Bulma." Vegeta said raising his voice a little.

Bulma's tears flowed freely once again as she continued to throw pieces of metal at him.

"Bulma!" Vegeta was starting to run out of room to set the broken pieces down.

A tear finally dropped from Bulma's chin and landed on the floor blazing a hole into the marble. A small puff of smoke rose from the hole. Bulma collapsed onto her knees and covered her mouth in a soundless sob as she looked at it.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the fact of the acid being strong enough even to melt through the marble floor.

Bulma screamed bloody murder and pulled her hand away from her face as a tear rolled onto it as if she was worried it would burn through her palm as well.

Vegeta flinched slightly at the scream and walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed both her hands tightly to try and bring her back to reality.

"Bulma." He practically growled through clenched teeth. "Freeza kills people, innocent people. He is a murderer and forces people to murder for him. Men, woman, children alike, he doesn't care. If you help us win this war with Freeza you won't just be saving millions, you will be saving whole planets from complete and utter destruction." Vegeta watched hopefully as Bulma's sobs lowered to small whimpers that shook her body lightly. Vegeta still clenched her hands. "You have no idea what this weaponry means to the Saiyan people and that's why I have to be picky about what you do. I will NOT accept weakness from one person who could make a difference in this war and save MY people!"

Vegeta stood up defiantly. He fought with the idea of giving her a death threat, but her frail mind wouldn't take it well.

Bulma slowly picked up her head to look at him. The whites of her eye were deep red and looked dry again just as they were the first time she cried. "I…" Bulma's voice cracked. "I cried like this when I was little….never did the tears…"

"It has started when you turned 18." Vegeta looked around the room until he found a jug of water sitting in the corner of the room. "As the 'rumors' say" He picked it up and poured some into his hand. Realizing it was warm and no longer fresh he turned back to her. "Stay still for a moment."

Bulma looked back down at the perfectly symmetric circle on the floor as she listened to Vegeta's footsteps leave the room. She touched it with her finger. _"What could this mean? Chichi had never spoken of tears of acid." _Bulma thought, pressing a finger to a tear frozen on her cheek and looked at her finger. _"Why didn't it hurt Vegeta or me?" _She lightly grazed her finger across the grey marble as if left a blackened trail that faded as the tear ran out. _"Maybe…Maybe I could learn to use it to a common good. Somehow…"_ Bulma halted her thoughts as Vegeta glided back into the room in front of her.

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look back up at him. He was holding a glass full of fresh water. Gracefully sliding to kneel again he brought the glass to her left eye. "Keep your eye open." Was the only warning he gave her before pouring a small stream of water directly into her eye.

Bulma drew back from the intrusion, but knowing his reason allowed him to flush out her other eye as well.

"I'm guessing you haven't slept, eaten, or showered in the time you've been in here. I'll allow you five days to recuperate." Vegeta still hadn't let go of her chin. "I figure you're not stupid enough to try and kill yourself in your sorrows. I wouldn't have allowed you to stay in the palace this long if so…" Vegeta ran his thumb over her bottom lip giving her a meaningful glance. "Throwing your life away trying to save a lost cause will not give you the redemption you're searching for…"

"Give me proof of Freeza's doings and I will find a way to help." Bulma interrupted bringing her palm up to Vegeta's wrist and wrapping her fingers around it lightly not even trying to pull it away. She stared up into his eyes with streaks from the water still fresh on her face.

"All the proof you need is in that book you have on your desk. It tells not only our history leading up to Freeza's story, but his father, King Colds, as well."

"How can I trust it?"

"How can you trust Freeza over your own prince? Have you heard nothing of our ages of repression by him?" Vegeta's strong accent seemed to get more defined as he spoke.

"Fine, I will read it." Bulma gave in. Even as Vegeta's hand let go of her chin Bulma still held tight to his wrist.

Vegeta, in turn, grabbed hold of her wrist and helped her to her feet.

Still holding his wrist once standing, Bulma pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I don't want more people dying because of me." Once she felt she had made that clear she finally let go.

"Don't worry." Vegeta smirked. "When it all comes down to the final battle it will be my hands bloodied in Freeza's blood."

Bulma was stunned by his bluntness. "It will always amaze me how my prince is such a bloodthirsty demon, but can perform such light touches."

"You know nothing of my touches." Vegeta's voice took on a whole new tone.

Bulma pushed close to him. "Let's keep it that way." She whispered.

Vegeta unfazed and still sporting his smirk turned from her and walked to the door of the room. "You'll find some things in that book quite…." Vegeta paused looking for the word. "Disturbing. If you read it and believe it then you'll have _more _than enough reasons to help our race." With that said Vegeta left the room.

Bulma fingered the black cover of the book lightly. "I knew he would have to have the last word." Bulma then, for the first time in over a week, smiled as she watched where the prince had just exited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma jumped when she heard a knock on the door from Chichi's room. Bulma set the book down next to her on the bed after catching her breath and slowing her own heartbeat she called out to allow Chichi to come in.

Chichi excitedly entered with a tray full of cookies. "What's wrong Bulma you letting that book get to you again? It keeps you jumpy." She laid the Cookies on the bed next to Bulma and sat against the head board with her. "You haven't put it down for the past two days."

"It's actually quite interesting! It's just when I get to scenes about war and old torturing techniques that I start to get nervous." Bulma picked up a cookie and took a bite.

"Just skip those parts."

"Too late now."

Chichi laughed then realization set in about what she meant. "Exactly how far are you in the book?"

"I actually just finished it. I'm just revising some of the old stuff that I skimmed through."

Chichi was speechless. "That huge book there? You finished that in two days?"

Bulma nodded absent mindedly still thinking about how the book ended.

"Well..." Chichi looked to be in thought now too. "Did it help?"

"Help what? My mental incapability?"

"No, your mental discrepancies."

"My god I don't think I've ever heard you use such a big word in your life!"

"Oh stop it Bulma, you make me sound stupid."

Bulma laughed as Chichi threw a cookie at her.

She stopped and looked to be deep in thought again. "You know Chichi I learned from a wise arrogant ass that drowning myself in my sorrows won't help anything. I need to look at the bigger picture and learn to dedicate myself to making it a better and safer world to live in. This book also really showed me the harsh reality this world's suffered…If it's true." Bulma picked up the book and randomly flipped it open again. "There's tales of faith and trust, hate and betrayal. There are even love stories in here."

"Really?" Chichi asked interested.

"There tragic love stories, but love none the less."

Chichi lost some of the hope, of a beautiful story, in her eyes.

"Here Chi, take a look at this." Bulma flipped open to a page she had marked and dragged her finger across the chapter name. "The title translates to Death of the first blue legend."

Chichi started to chow down on another cookie out of nervousness. "Go on…tell me what it's about."

"It's about a king, so many generations back in an un-unified planet still making its way to a standard monarchy, who ruled before Freeza or even his father came into the picture. He was the only King ever to finally take a Blue Saiyan as his wife. He was paralyzed from the waist down in a battle to claim her over at least one hundred other Saiyans who wanted her. Supposedly this was a time where the Blue Saiyan was revered for her color."

Chichi looked more then interested with the tale.

"They fell in love and were happily married and she was able to heal the Kings legs. It actually goes into how but its hard to interpret, something about replenishing the nerves in his body."

"So you can heal people?"

"That's saying that this is true, Chichi, and could have been coincidence. The guy who wrote this book got the stories from a mix of old documents that could have easily been made up."

"You really researched this up!" Chichi commented taken back. "Where does the book leave off."

"Right up to when the king in power now is born. Freeza was already 23 when the king was born; turns out the Ice-Jin's seem to live averagely about 200 years. That makes Freeza over 50."

Chichi shifted uncomfortably.

"Well anyways, when word got out about her miracle ability to heal, men all over Vegeta-Sei went after her in hopes of using her to win power over the king. That's when all these rumors started to flood about her, like her blood being able to give eternal life and her body able to give eternal bliss, lots of weird things. Well sooner or later she was captured and apparently tortured for years. By the time they had found her she had..." Bulma took a deep breath. "She had no eyes, hair or tail, she had been thoroughly raped and the blood drained from her body." Bulma cringed

Chichi covered her mouth. "What if it happens to you?" Chichi nearly yelled.

"Chi, this was a long time ago when torture and callous acts altogether were common." Bulma sighed.

"Are you scared Bulma?" Chichi looked sympathetic.

"A little I guess, but what right do I have after killing another soul."

"Bulma!" Chichi hugged her friend tightly and tried to change the topic. "Did the king exact his revenge…hopefully?"

"It's said he found her eyes being traded on a black market for millions of dollars and finally buried them with her body. He apparently never found her killers. He did make an interesting comment, or law, not sure which, on the day that Vegeta-Sei was finally united in one world government under King Vegeta, during his 'acceptance speech' as we will call it."

"And it was."

"In order to secure Blue Saiyan's the horror of a brutal life and to keep someone from achieving invincible powers." Bulma stopped after that sentence. "He didn't say the second part to the people so they wouldn't get ideas about the rumors being true, but that was his main reason I'm sure." Bulma then continued the king's statement. "They will for here on be put to death on the day of their birth."

"That's horrible! I really liked that king! Why would he do that to babies?" Chichi's face expressed her horror.

"Again Chichi, this is a time where Saiyans would kill there children if the first born was a girl, or if they all-around didn't want a girl, because girls were considered the weaker sex. Even if they had a weak son they were likely to kill them. It wasn't the most beautiful of times. We Saiyans are a brutal race." Bulma laughed.

Chichi didn't find it funny. "But they were just….babies."

"I promise you Chi that they are babies that are now safe and happy in Heaven."

Chichi looked at Bulma with watery eyes.

"You're going to have nightmares wont you?"

"Aren't you?" Chichi asked

"I'm still having nightmares about Riley."

This stopped caused Chichi to feel horrible. A few tears rolled down her cheek and Bulma couldn't help but want to touch them. Before Bulma could reach Chichi's face, Chichi flipped out.

"I'm not going to cause you to cry am I?" Chichi jumped back off the bed and flattened herself against the wall.

Bulma felt stabbed through the heart on a whole new level. Bulma turned her face away from Chichi and looked down at her hands. Bulma put on a façade that the maneuver hadn't hurt her. "Chichi, we have to work with the horrors this planet at _this _particular time is dealing us. I'm going to get some sleep Chi I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me speak with you about this."

Chichi walked to the door feeing shock and angered from the story. "Goodnight Bulma."

Bulma could tell that the idea of the story she was just told was weighting down on Chichi's shoulders. Bulma felt bad for telling her now.

Once Bulma heard the click of the door shutting she let her tears flow. _"I scare her now. She doesn't trust me. I don't deserve to be trusted."_ Trying to decide where to let her tears fall only brought a thought of desolation to her and caused her to cry harder. _"I'm stronger than this! I have to be!" _She held her breath trying to bring the tears to a halt. She watched hopelessly as a tear fell onto her nightgown.

Everything seemed to freeze in time as it splashed lightly on the white fabric. Bulma waited for the hole to burn, but found herself a few moments later still waiting for it to burn through. He wiped the tear up and bent down to the floor to see if it would cause any damage. None could be seen. Bulma wiped her face up no longer thinking of her emotional pain and ran into the bathroom.

She looked into her own eyes through the mirror only to see the normal redness from the crying not the vein covered dry look she got the past two times the tears were acid. Confused she wiped her eyes once again and splashed her face with water then dropped her face into her arms, leaning against the sink. Her tears started again and this time it felt good just to let out something fresh and non lethal to calm her.

That's was when it started again. The beautiful, muffled tune nonchalantly pierced her ears. Bulma lifted her head ad walked over to the glass door separating her from the outside world. She slid the door open and fell against the threshold.

"Just in time Vegeta." Bulma smiled breathlessly as a breeze blow through her hair in the soft summer night. Bulma couldn't see him but knew he was in his tree again, her view blocked by the many cherry blossoms. She listened again, letting tears flow with a whole new feeling. She closed her eyes and listened, her heart feeling content once more with the gentle harmony. "Just in time."

Bulma was so taken with the music she ceased to realize when one of her tears fell to the ground most of it splattered, but a small piece in the center of the tear remained, crystallized as hard as a diamond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: I guess that was pretty angsty. A lot of tears on Bulma's part and I know she's a stronger woman then that, but the tears are a big part to the story. I'll try to fit it in better. Also Vegeta is not ashamed of Vegeta-Sei's history, just its weakness. It seems like he's relying on Bulma's skill more then his own but there's a reason I promise.

Sigh

I really want more Vegeta and Bulma interaction and I know you guys really want it too, don't worry there will be. This was mostly a lot of background info. Hope its interesting enough to keep you wondering where this stories going next. Please let me know if you're still interested because I'm just insanely worrisome. Even if people don't like this story anymore I'm going to keep writing it, but I'd hate to think I would loose the interest of people who absolutely loved this story.

Love you guys!

Iceis


	11. Foresight

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

A/n: Yay I got some sweet reviews from you guy's thank you! I'm glad people are into the whole mysterious side of Bulma's legend. I was worried it might bore some people because I there wanted full throttle romance….even though that's what I'm trying to do…

**_Warning:_** This story may turn out to be pretty graphic violence wise. So it will stand very strong with its rating. Also I do not condone rape or torture in any way shape or form. This chapters beginning is pretty rough if you scare or are disturbed easy…you have been warned. I do promise that it's not all horror. There is a lot of romance...i just tend to end up putting my stories into a horror like category without meaning to.

**Please send out a little prayer, or a big one, to the people suffering the effects of the hurricane before you read this….**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Linking Song**

****

Bulma's stomach heaved before she even made it to the door in the tarnish and rust incrusted hallway. The smell of the grime, rats, and maggots that had made a living in the walls of the overly warm and damp basement invaded Bulma's senses like a wild fire.

Bulma held the bile that rose in her throat and nearly choked on the taste of copper it left in her mouth. She continued down the hallway her feet no longer in control, her whole body no longer in control. The door at the end of the hallway stood ajar and an eerie blue light seeped through the crack and onto the floor in Bulma's path.

The silence of the surrounding area was so strong that the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own blood flushing through her ears.

She tapped the door lightly with her fingertips willing it to move without her having to fully touch the disgusting piece of decaying wood. As the door swung just enough for Bulma to have a slightly better view of the room, it let out a small squeak that sounded more like a roar to her ears in the silence.

The door stood still again willing Bulma to push it even further. Before she could do so, the urge to look behind her took hold and she looked over her shoulder expecting to see the worst of her situation behind her. When she turned there was nothing but the hallway leading into darkness. The sound of dripping caught her attention back through the door and Bulma's fear took hold again bunching the muscles at her stomach in her excitement.

Again she pushed the door so that it would fully open. This time the squeak was louder, but the door managed not to pause in its travel, lightly smacking the wall when it reached the intrusion. Bulma stood stock still examining her findings. The room was dark except for one small window directly across the room from her, letting in shimmering moonlight. A large colonial style chair sat in the middle of the room, obstructing some of Bulma's view of the window.

She looked at the white walls now stained undeniably with what looked to be blood. No longer fresh, it crusted and crumbled to the floor like peeling paint. Bulma looked back at the chair and it was then she noticed the arm falling over the side of the chair.

Bulma clenched her fists in frustration of not being able to run away and knowing she wasn't going to find a nice sight if she kept walking, her feet ignored her. She took a step and then another, watching as a small drop of blood slid from the womanly hand's middle finger and fall like a drop of rain to the floor, explaining the dark red circle pooled under the hand there

In all of Bulma's life and all the horror movies she had seen she knew something horrible awaited her in the chair, and cringed at the feeling of vomit threatening her once again.

Bulma jumped in nervous distress at the sound of rushing foot steps behind her. She turned and saw many men dressed in military outfits running towards the room. One in particular caught her attention, a very handsome young man with hair that stood like a flame at the center front of the squadron of men. His hair was shorter and he held a mustache but there was no mistaking some definite quality that led her to believe he was an ancestor of Vegeta's. She knew now where this was heading and went to stand out of the way, but before she could the men rushed right through her as if she were a ghost causing her to lose her breath at her surprise.

Two men had guarded the entrance with guns at their sides and 4 more stood beside the king for his protection. She watched in gruesome fascination as Vegeta's ancestor walked in front of the chair so Bulma could see his expression at whatever fate had held in the throne. The King dropped to his knees and let out a howl of anguish that Bulma would never forget.

Again Bulma's legs walked forward against her will pulling her towards the devastated king. Her body fussed through the guards standing in her way and made her way next to the king. He was shaking in agony and holding his head in his hands. Bulma felt pity spear her heart. She didn't want to look in the seat. She didn't want to see what she feared most.

Her head turned almost in a slow prolonging effort to torture her then forced her eyes to rest on exactly what she expected. A naked hairless body sat in limp numbness against the seat. The color had faded from the body and the skin was forced taunt over the bloodless creature, the ribs protruding as if close to ripping the skin. Bruises covered the fragile skin and her left leg from the knees down was missing. Cuts at both her wrists implied that the blood had been drained through there.

Bulma went cold as she looked at the face. The mouth dropped in a broken cry and both ear missing, but it was the eyes that got Bulma. There were none. The eyelids were cut away and nothing was left but blood dried sockets. A choked gasp escaped her throat at the same time as the kings. Bulma tired to release a scream, but every time she tried it felt as if something was clamping her mouth shut. She lifted her hands to try and cover her eyes only to feel as if weights had been tied to them and allowing them only to reach her neck.

She urged her body to want to hold the king, but realized then as she finally looked at him that it was no longer the ancestor of Vegeta sitting there, it was Prince Vegeta himself. Bulma gazed back up at the body now recognizing it was her own hairless, lifeless form. She found her attention could not be persuaded from her own face with the sunken sockets still equally as terrorizing. With Bulma still mesmerized with her warped fate she almost felt what was going to happen next. All her awareness to anything else around her fell away leaving only her and the body alone together. The sounded of a twisted love song played lightly in her ears. Bulma become conscious that the song was one of the songs Vegeta played for her only deeper and sounded like it was playing backwards.

Bulma snapped back to the face in front of her when in a horror movie like move the body sat up with agility that Bulma could only wish to posses and bring its face up close.

"Watch carefully." The body whispered. Then everything faded.

Bulma felt a small touch of relief only to find the dream falling into another scene. Bulma twisted in suffering not wanting to see anymore. She found herself following the body of a beautiful woman with blue tresses like her own. The woman was walking slightly above the blood red marble floor that Bulma had realized belonged to the palace, her body covered in a flowing white dress, her teal tail wrapped elegantly around her waist.

Bulma felt comfort move through her in the beautiful fluent way that the women walked. They were traveling down a deserted hallway and the woman halted at a mahogany colored door and looked back at Bulma. The woman closed her eyes and smiled brightly as she seeped through the door without having to open it.

Bulma ran toward the door wanting to follow her but found the entrance solid. As Bulma opened the door she saw nothing but darkness on the other side, but her unmistakable curiosity led her into it.

Bulma felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing after that. She felt feeling slowly flood back into her nerves woke and lay now with her eyes closed. Her thoughts ran back to the face of the body in the chair and Bulma's eyes flew open. She jumped up from the bathroom floor stifling a scream only to see herself in the mirror and finally let out a yell which she cut hastily as she flung herself against the glass panel of the shower.

"My God! What's the matter with me? What kind of dream was that?" Bulma thought turning her face away from the mirror not able to stand her own reflection for the moment.

Bulma waited for her heart beat to calm before leaving her bathroom and thinking about lying down and trying to go back to sleep. She had fallen asleep listening to Vegeta's song in the bathroom and it had only been a few hours since she had been out. Bulma wiped her forehead feeling a cold sweat there and realized just how scared she really was.

Bulma walked out of her room looking both ways to see a few guards posted along the hallway. She found herself making her way towards Vegeta's bedroom in a daze.

She was full of fear at her possible future and knew Chichi was now to scared of her at the moment to give her comfort, which left her with Vegeta.

When she reached the beige hallway to his quarters she looked at the two guards standing at the entrance and walked past them noting they made no move to stop her or even look at her. Bulma listened to the sound of her bare feet slapping gently on the cold floor and wasn't even nervous as she reached his door.

It was a surprisingly short walk from her room to his and found to her liking that she knew the way there. She hadn't even thought about knocking before opening the unlocked large black door and stepping into the dark room. Closing the door behind her, she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and watched in glorious wonder as a candle lit near his bed flickered causing light to dance on the prince's bare chest.

She held in a sob as she fought desperately not to run to his arms to seek comfort that only he would have the understanding to give. The prince lightly moaned and shifted slightly in his sleep. He was laying on his back with is head turned away from her and the covers twisted around his hips just barely covering above his navel. The comforter had been tossed down to the end of the bed, it being to hot in the summer air.

Bulma stepped lightly up the two stairs that led to the platform on which the bed was set in the corner of the room. When she reached the bed she heard the sound of the chirping crickets just outside the open window near his bed. She felt relief in what the noise offered her instead of silence and by the nearness of the prince.

"Vegeta?" She asked quietly. When he didn't stir Bulma felt the urge to flee from his room not exactly sure why she thought it wise to enter his room unannounced to begin with.

She picked up her nightgown so she could drop her knees onto the bed and crawl towards him. When she reached him she sat back lightly on her heals and found her wandering hand reach to rest slightly on his flat stomach.

"He's so warm…" Bulma whispered. She thought about laying her head against his chest and instead ran her fingers through the maze of corded muscles up to his sternum and stopped over his beating heart. She leaned down with the desire to kiss him there no longer caring what anyone thought. Her hair fell like strand of silk onto his chest as her lips left the warm sweet skin and saw his muscles tense as if tickled. When she looked into his face she found his eyes were open and staring back.

"As are your lips…" Vegeta finished her sentence. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Please Vegeta…" Bulma pleaded. "I…" Bulma finally understood how totally confused she was at her actions, they were so unlike her. One minute she was fighting with the prince over making weapons of destruction, now she was sitting in bed, half naked, with the man, begging him to comfort her. The thought almost had her bursting out laughing.

She fell back off her heels to her butt and played with her fingers trying to find the right thing to say. "I…" Bulma closed her eyes and once again the inhuman figure clouded the darkness there seemingly imprinted there for good. Before she realized it she was already pressing herself up against Vegeta, nearly forcing him down onto his back once more if he hadn't had the strength to stay sitting upright.

Bulma hid her face in the nape of his neck and loved the feel and smell of the man in front of her full of life and vitality. She felt no one could possibly hurt her as long as she stayed right here like this with him. No one could take her away and rape her to death, or dig out her eyes and drain her blood while she struggled. She needed him.

"I need you." Bulma felt a huge weight fall off her shoulders as she admitted her newly discovered fact. Her arms tightened around his neck and she placed a light kiss on his collar. She rested her forehead back on his shoulder and awaited his response.

She shivered as with every passing second Vegeta still ceased to move. Only his breathing right next to her ear being reminder he was still there.

He started pushing her away and Bulma felt her heart drop conceiving the fact that it was more from the loss of his heat then his refusal. He held her at arms length away from his body staring at her with an impassive expression.

It felt as if a lifetime passed before he finally leaned in and pulled her mouth to his. Bulma expected him to stop after the first light kiss brushed her lips but found as he pulled away that she still sat wanting more leaving her lips parted in hopes he would come back...and he did. He added more pressure and more dominance with every kiss. He made love to her mouth gently letting his tongue pass her lips in slow languid thrusts over and over into her mouth.

Bulma sighed a soft moan into his mouth and he pulled her down half on top of him. Rubbing the back of her neck as he continued to assault her mouth with feverous kisses, Bulma started to let her hands wonder his body in curious delight at his hard muscles and velvety skin. Her curious explorations were forced to a halt just before getting to his growing erection, by his hands.

"Enough." Vegeta's one word consumed the lust clouding her eyes until she was able to form a coherent thought. Vegeta could have stabbed himself for not letting her rub the ache in his groin away. He should have never started this, but hearing her claim that she needed him was too much to handle. God he wanted her, but not like this. She was emotionally unstable, only half conscious of what she was doing and would throw a fit tomorrow just from going this far.

When her hands had traveled him Vegeta's skin had started to stimulate were her skin contacted his. He felt a numbing pleasure on his lips and noticed how his senses were more intense after there little play. He forced himself not to smile remembering the rumor as to the sexual pleasure the blue Saiyan could give. He decided then that he had just confirmed that tale as well.

He pulled her down into his arm and forced the comforter he had thrown to the end of the bed when he got overheated to come up over Bulma. It was bad enough he was now going to be tortured with his need that couldn't be satisfied. It would be worse if she were to directly sleep side by side, skin to skin with her in his state of nudity in which he preferred to sleep.

She snuggled into his warmth with her head on his shoulder. Bulma loved the sweet strong musk that the prince let off. She had loved no scent any more. She ignored her need for him to touch her more still confused by what it was that she wanted. She knew the scientific terms for what happened during sex and that it was a widely practiced way to life, but really didn't have a clue as to go about doing it.

Not even love scenes the movies she had seen had really helped her figure out what was going on. She felt deprived and stupid because of her way of living most of her 18 year in cooped up inside of her house. She felt even more stupid perceiving that she was thinking about sex with Vegeta. When had she become so wonton? What was it that was urging her to his bed?

Vegeta felt Bulma's breathing even out and fall to sleep accepting the fact that whatever was bothering her was fresh from her mind. Now Vegeta had something to be bothered with. How in the hell had Bulma gotten into his room? The guards stationed at the end of the hall were ordered not to let anyone past, not even his father unless there was a state of national emergency. Not only that, but when Vegeta turned to look at his door all five locks were still soundly in place.

She was defiantly the legend and Vegeta feared some big turn of events right around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had gone by and Bulma found herself straining not to go to Vegeta's room every night. She tried to keep her mind off of everything by throwing herself into the work in her lab. Repairing, duplicating, and creating inventions as if she were breathing air. She convinced herself that she felt back to normal again only to every night be reminded of the same dream. The same room and horrifying body, the same song in the background and in the end she would always follow the maiden into the mahogany door and find nothing, but darkness.

Bulma set the device she was working on back onto the table and fiddled with the screw driver in her other hand.

"A mahogany door in a hallway with blood red floors." Bulma pondered. "I haven't seen any mahogany doors. They are usually black or white and I haven't stumbled across some red marble floor ether."

She hadn't told Vegeta of the dream though he asked her many times what it was that was troubling her as to which she replied sarcastically. "Guess!" She found that the brutality of the Prince only became part of his charm after spending so much time with him. She was actually starting to like him for who he was and not so much what he had to offer her.

Bulma drifted from her seat and walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the knob then letting go and turning back to her seat. She stopped and shook her head deciding she was tired of the foretelling dream and figuring it was never going to go away if she at least couldn't try and prove it wrong.

Bulma spent the next two hours traveling the endless hallways and corridors looking for any blood red marble. She found none, but did find that the guards were starting to consider her crazy. She sighed as she turned into a hallway that she had seen nearly five times in the last ten minutes.

She circled to start heading back the way she came to continue towards her lab only to find an irritable prince standing behind her.

"Are you having fun roaming the halls needlessly?" Vegeta asked with a determined smirk to fire her up.

"Not right now Vegeta!" Bulma countered and walked past him.

Vegeta frowned at her lack of respect not only to his name but to leave without his dismissal. He forced the irritation away for now and fell in step next to her. "What is it you're looking for? I've had many reports stating you were wondering around aimlessly for more then an hour. You don't seem like one to get lost in a house."

"A palace, Vegeta. This is most defiantly not just a little ole house." Bulma retorted. "I mean my house was big but even then it could still be considered a house…"

As Bulma continued to speak Vegeta took amusement in the way she moved her hands as she spoke as a way to help keep her on track. It was slightly annoying, but slightly cute, a Bulma quality none the less.

"You didn't answer my question." Vegeta waited for her to shut up to say. He hadn't listened to her continue on about houses and didn't care if she had asked him a question in the mist of it. He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to stop and look at him.

"I only got a small tour from you before. I wanted to stretch my legs from my confinement and have a look around as well."

"For two hours Bulma?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said it's a big place." Bulma spoke ironically.

Vegeta ignored her blatant lie. "Look my father invited you to dinner, as well as the black haired women and Kakkorot."

"Chichi." Bulma said continuing down the hallways again.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta followed after her again.

"Her name is Chichi, Vegeta! Don't act like you didn't know that!" Bulma looked up at him questioningly. "And why are you following me around like a dog."

"What kind of a name is Chichi?" Vegeta said furrowing his brow. "And I am not following you around this is just the direction I am heading. Also you seem to keep avoiding my questions. Just answer at least one damn thing!"

"I'll go to the damn dinner Vegeta!"

It was then Vegeta's turn to lecture her on her behavior toward royalty, but Bulma had already been distracted by a hallway they had just passed. Bulma tried not to make it obvious that she was excited to see the blood red floor and her muscles ached with tension to go back to it and look for the door, but she couldn't let Vegeta know what she was looking for. She didn't know if Vegeta would let her down that hall. He seemed so anal already about her walking alone.

She looked at Vegeta to see him deep in his own conversation and she looked over her shoulder to try and make sure she wasn't seeing things. She could have sword she could hear the music from her dream playing and thought she might have seen fingers curling around the edge of the wall before slipping away. Everything looked really hazy and distant there. Before she could make more of her assumptions she found her self smacking into a wall where the hallway they were walking ended and spilt to the left or the right.

Vegeta stood by obviously amused by her antics, his conversation easily faded into nothingness as the look of humor on his face spread.

Bulma caught herself and straightened to look decent again, rubbing her shoulder which had collided into the cement the hardest. A flush of embarrassment and anger at Vegeta for not warning her reddened her face.

She looked defiantly into Vegeta's eyes.

"Your room is down the hall and to the left, when you reach the end of that hallway…" Vegeta had to pause and force away the desire to make a comment about being careful when she got there and finished. "And make another left. Your room and lab are down there."

Bulma wanted to growl and claw at him, but found her honorable side, straightened out her dress and walked past him throwing a not so honorable comment back at him. "You know if your rambling wasn't so boring I wouldn't find the need to ram myself into walls."

Vegeta lost his humor and watched her with his hands crosses over his chest. "Hm…" Vegeta breathed arrogantly. He wasn't stupid; he knew what Bulma was so obviously entranced by. He looked at where the white marble cut off abruptly into the red marble and narrowed his eyes. Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe she was just amused by the architectural side of the palace. Somehow he doubted it. With a groan of disgust he turned away from the view and walked the other direction.

Bulma waited until she was sure Vegeta had left and peaked innocently around the corner. Seeing no one not even guards around, she snuck back walking silently, well as silently as she could in her heels, and made her way to the foreshadowed hallway. She stood right before the marble changed colors and felt her nerves all take a giant heave in excitement. Five doors down on the right was the only mahogany door in this corridor.

She found it in herself to finally take a step to what she felt was going to be a huge revelation. She felt like a stream reaching it final destination as she planted her feet at the foot of the door and in her excitement grasped the handle and turned it. It was locked.

Her nerves stopped dancing and her excitement left her body like a flood in her disappointment. She leaned her head against the door and just before pushing away to head back towards her room and get ready for dinner she heard a clearly emphasized click against her ear as if someone inside the room had just unlocked it. She turned the knob and realized it was now able to enter, satisfying her wondering body.

Her anxiousness went into overtime, but her fear that someone was in the room halted her from further investigations. She drew back from the door. Worried to walk into someone's privacy and abandoned her hope of opening it…..for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: YAY! Nice long chappie full of fear, sexual tension, Secrets, lies, hope, desperation, and a little dose of humor! Wow hope it was as good for you guys as it was for me lol.

Next chapter: What lies behind the door or mysteries! How are Miss weird name and Kakkorot doing? Will Vegeta ever find release for his aching erections! Sorry it's just kind of fun to put Vegeta and Aching erections in the same sentence.

Thank you for all the kind reviews! As I've been saying recently I flip out when I get a review in my mail box! It can make or break my whole day depending on what it says…..cant wait to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter and where you think its going to head! Constructive criticism highly welcomed. I need to figure out what problems I have in my writing if I want to become professional!

Iceis!


End file.
